Fate, Fear, or Fairy Tale?
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: Beacon Hills is a strange town, according to Madison Argent. Learning that werewolves exist, that her family hunts them, and becoming one herself makes her life so much more complicated then it should have. Especially since she decides to keep her supernaturalness to herself, believing she can deal with it alone. This is the life of Maddie Argent. (Story also on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

I straightened my long red hair and eyed my outfit for the first day of school that was laying on my bed. Once my hair was done, I put on a light shade of eye shadow, a thin line of eyeliner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss. Then I put on a light pink long sweater and leggings with a pair of light brown heeled boots before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.

"Ready, older sister, dear, who happens to be in the same grade as me?" I asked my sister, Allison.

Allison sighed, "Yes, Madison."

"Great." I smiled, "Let's go!"

Once we got to school and we received our schedules, Allison went outside to call mom. I rolled my eyes and went to my English class. While walking around, looking for the room, I ran into a boy with a buzz cut.

"Oh, um, I, I, I'm sorry." The boys stuttered.

I smiled, "It's fine. I should really watch where I'm going."

"Are you new?" The other boy with an uneven jaw line asked.

"Uh, yeah. Moved in a few days ago." I answered. " Hey, do you guys know where Mr. Johnson's class is?"

"We were just heading there." The boy answered, "I'm Scott. And this is Stiles."

"Madison. But you can call me Maddie."

Scott and Stiles led me to the English class and I sat to the right of Scott and Stiles sat to his left. Mr. Johnson handed out a piece of paper,

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." He said before Allison came in.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The vice-principal said.

"Thanks." Allison smiled.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." Mr. Johnson announced.

After English was lunch. I sat with Scott and Stiles while Allison sat with Lydia and her clique. After a bunch of other boring classes, school was finally over. I sat with Allison on the bleachers as we watched the Lacrosse team practice.

Scott was really good. He was placed in goal and caught every ball that was thrown at him. Allison smiled and cheered for him and I smirked.

"Somebody's got a crush." I sang.

"Oh shut up." Allison smiled, pushing me with her shoulder.

* * *

After school the next day I took a walk in the woods. It was chilly and I regretted wearing high waisted shorts and pulled my pullover closer around me. I heard branches snapping around me and I walked a bit faster.

Then the noises stopped and so did I.

"Hello?" I called out.

"This is private property."

I let out a gasp and spun around, seeing an older guy.

He had this bad boy vibe coming off of him. Wearing a leather jacket and a dark green t-shirt that brought out his light green eyes. His short dark hair sticking up in the front.

Basically, he was hot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I let out a small laugh, "I'm a bit new around here."

"Well, now you know. Now go." He growled, pointing back to where I came from.

"Just because you're hot doesn't mean you can be rude." I huffed before turning around and stomping away.

* * *

I put on darker eye shadow before getting dressed for the party. I wore black skinny jeans with a white, lacey top and black boot heels. Scott was nice enough to let me ride with him and Allison but once we got to the party, I parted with the couple.

I grabbed myself some punch and turned around to see the man from the woods glaring at Scott. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted Scott.

 **-The man by the fire. Who is he?**

 _-His name is Derek Hale. Have you seen him before?_

 **-Yes. In the woods yesterday.**

Once I got a name to match that pretty face, I grabbed another glass of punch and walked over to him.

"Want a drink?" I smiled, handing him the glass.

"Thank." He mumbled, his eyes still on Scott.

A dog behind him was growling and barking and I took a step back.

"That dog does not like you."

"Most don't." Derek replied, his eyes turning to me.

"Aren't you a little old to be at a high school party?"

"Aren't you asking too many questions?"

"I do that a lot." I smiled.

I looked back over to Scott and saw him stumble into the house. When I turned to Derek, he was gone, too. I ran into the house to find Scott, but instead I saw Stiles. I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him into the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked.

"With who?"

"Scott!"

"Oh that? He's a werewolf."

"Excuse me? A what?" I questioned.

"I probably shouldn't have said that." Stiles said to himself.

I shook my head before exiting the bathroom and running outside to see Allison watching Scott drive away.

"Well, there goes our ride." I muttered, running up next to her.

"Madison. Allison." We both turned around and saw Derek.

"I'm Derek. A friend of Scott's. I'll give you a ride home." He smiled.

Allison went inside to say goodbye to Lydia while I waited by Derek's car, shivering. I then felt a warm jacket around my shoulders.

"Thanks." I mumbled, wrapping the jacket closer to me as Allison walks over,

"Ready."

I sat in the front while Allison was in the back and, of course, Derek was driving. It was silent the entire drive and when he pulled up to our house, Allison went in while I turned to Derek.

"Can I ask one more question?"

Derek nodded and I continued,

"Are you one, too?"

"One what?"

"Werewolf?" I whispered.

Derek smirked, his green eyes turning a bright blue, before driving off.

* * *

That night as I laid in bed, I thought about the man with the bright green eyes.

Derek Hale.

When I'm around him, I feel this pull to him. Is it some weird werewolf thing? Or am I just really attracted to him?

I guess only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to the lacrosse practice after school the next day. I sat on the bleachers and watched as Jackson plowed Scott over.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach said to Scott when he got up.

"Yes, coach."

"I can't hear you." Coach replied.

"Yes, coach." Scott growled back.

"Then do it again. McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again! Let's go!" Coach blew the whistle.

I saw the yellow in Scott's eyes and I let out a small gasp.

This is not gonna end well.

Scott ran at Jackson, and didn't even try to dodge him. Scott went right through him. Scott dropped down to his knees and held his head. When Stiles dragged him off the field, I followed.

We went into the boys locker room and I closed the door behind us.

"Get away from me!" Scott screamed, his eyes yellow and canines popping out of his mouth.

I grabbed Stiles and dragged him back as Scott chased us. We hid behind a row of lockers and Scott jumped on top of them. I grabbed a lacrosse stick from the ground and smacked him.

"Stiles, run!" I screamed.

We ran towards the door and Stiles grabbed the fire extinguisher from where it was hanging on the wall. Scott jumped towards us and Stiles sprayed him and we went outside the room.

"Stiles, Maddie - What happened?" Scott asked and we looked into the room.

"You tried to kill us. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger." Stiles said as we sat in front of Scott.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." I mumbled.

"You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." Stiles stated.

"I'm first line." Scott argued.

"Not anymore."

* * *

I got back home from dealing with Scott and no one was there. Allison must've been with Lydia or something and my parents were doing who knows what. I walked up to my room and as I set the bag down on my bed, the door closed.

Just before I was able to let out a scream, a hand went to my mouth and muffled it.

"Don't scream." Derek whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"What the hell, Derek!" I exclaimed, spinning around to smack him in the chest.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me closer to him,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, his breath fanning my face.

"Noted." I whispered back, my eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to get Scott to not play on Saturday." He answered, letting my hand go and taking a step back.

"I've already told him, Derek, but he won't listen to me." I said.

Derek stepped back closer to me and stared me right in the eyes, "Try again. Please."

I looked away and sighed, "I can't promise anything." I looked back into his eyes, "But I'll try."

"Thank you." He stated before the front door closed.

"Maddie! I'm home!" My mom exclaimed and Derek jumped out of my window before she showed up at my door, "Are you okay, sweetie? Your face is red."

"I'm fine."

* * *

The next day was game day and after school I cornered Scott before he left the locker room.

"Guys only." Scott said and I crossed my arms.

"Scott, you really shouldn't do this." I stated and he glared at me.

"I just want to be normal for once." He replied.

"But you're not normal, Scott! And what happens if you change on the field? There's a lot of people out there and they will all see you.' I explained.

"You can't stop me, Maddie."

"I can try." I grabbed Scott's arm and he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the wall and I gasped.

Scott's eyes widened and he backed up, "I'm sorry." He mumbled before following the rest of his team.

I sat down next to Stiles right as the game started. I looked around to see if I could find Derek,

"I thought Derek would be here to stop Scott." I stated.

"Derek's been arrested." Stile replied casually and my eyes widened.

"What?!"

Stiles looked at me, "The other half of the body was buried on his property. He was arrested a few hours ago."

I shook my head and turned back to the game. Jackson refused to pass to Scott and when Scott went to get the ball that was on the grass, Jackson knocked him over and scored.

The crowed cheered and Stiles muttered "Brutal." I turned around and saw that Allison and Lydia were holding a sign that said 'We luv u Jackson'

"This is not gonna be good." I said.

I saw the ref looking back at Scott a couple times and a few kids from the opposing team backed up. I saw Scott's eyes turn yellow and I groaned. Once the whistle was blown and the ball was thrown in the air, Scott jumped onto a kid's head to retrieve it. He ran around multiple defenders before getting to the goal and scoring. Stiles and I stood and cheered.

"Pass to Mccall! Pass to Mccall!" Coach yelled.

The other team got the ball, but once the kid looked at Scott, he passed it to him. Stiles began chewing on his glove and Coach came over,

"Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, coach." Stiles answered.

"Interesting." Coach replied before Scott scored again, creating a hole in the goalie's stick, "Goal! Yes! Yes! There you go. Way to go, McCall!"

Scott got the ball again and stood in the middle of the field, looking around.

"No, Scott, no, no." Stiles muttered.

Two defenders began running towards him at once and Scott threw the ball hard at the net. The goalie attempted to get it, but missed. Scott scored the winning goal.

Stiles jumped up, "Yes! Yes! Oh, my god!"

I saw Scott run away from the field and to the school and I followed him. And apparently so did Allison.

"Maddie? Did you see where Scott went?" She asked me.

"No clue. How bout you check by his locker and I'll check the locker room?" I responded.

She smiled, "Sound like a plan."

We then split up and I went to the locker room where I knew Scott would be. He was breathing heavily by the sinks.

"Scott?"

He growled before punching the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

"Scott!"

Scott turned around, already shifted into his werewolf form pinned me to the wall with a bruising grip to my upper arms.

"Stop it!" I yelled and he growled at me, his nails digging into my arms, "Scott!"

"Scott?"

Allison.

I heard the door of the locker room close and Scott's face changed back. He looked at me with wide eyes,

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"You hurt her, and I'm neutering your werewolf ass." I hissed at him before exposing myself to Allison.

"He's all yours, sister." I smiled at her before leaving.

* * *

I walked into my room from the bathroom in only a towel. I saw a dark figure in the corner of my room and I almost screamed before I saw who it was.

"Really, Derek?"

He calmly walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "Who did this?"

"Hmm?" I looked down at my arm and noticed the hand shaped bruise, "Oh, that? It's nothing."

"Maddie." He growled and I saw his eyes flash a light blue.

"S-Scott." I stuttered, "He lost control for a moment. But I'm fine."

"I knew this was going to happen." Derek said, walking towards the window.

"Wait! Derek!"

He stopped and waited for me to talk,

"I know they found wolf hairs on the body. And I know you didn't kill that girl. But... if you didn't, then who did?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was at my locker grabbing stuff for my first two classes when I heard my name being called,

"Maddie!"

"Maddie!" I turned and saw Scott and Stiles run over to me.

"Where's Allison?!" They both asked at the same time.

I glared at them before rummaging through my locker,

"How are you, Maddie? Oh, I'm great, how about you? I'm also great, thanks." I said before closing my door and they were both still staring at me, "I don't know where she is. I woke up late so I assumed she came here without me."

"Shit." Scott muttered.

"Why? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"We think Scott killed her." Stiles answered and my eyes widened,

"What?!" I yelled and Scott covered my mouth.

"I had a dream last night where we were on a bus and I ended up killing her." Scott stated.

"The bus this morning." I mumbled, Scott taking his hand away,

"Exactly. And she's not answering my texts. So I think my dream might have been real."

I glared at Scott, "If I find my sister dead, I am sooooo neutering your werewolf ass."

I began walking down the hallway away from Scott and Stiles, on the lookout for my sister.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal said over the speaker and I heard kids groan.

I sat down in Chemistry and Scott walked over, "She's fine."

"She's not the one I'm worried about." I glared at him.

He held his hands up in surrender and sat a few seats away from me.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles answered.

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?" Scott questioned.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles sarcastically answered.

"Mr. Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris said.

"No." Stiles replied before the two boys stood up and moved to different seats.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

"Hey, I think they found something." Harley announced and we all went over to the window where a man was being brought to an ambulance by a gurney.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott muttered to Stiles.

The man abruptly sat up and scream and we all jumped while Scott took a few steps back.

"Okay. This is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles said to him.

"Stiles... I did that."

* * *

The next night I sat in Allison's room with Lydia, helping Allison pick an outfit for their double date. Allison was going through her closet an pulled out an ugly shirt and showed it to Lydia and I.

"Mmm, pass."

She pulled out another one, "Pass. Let me see." Lydia got up and went through Allison's closet, "Pass. Pass. Uh, pass on all of it. Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second. How are you and Maddie even related?" Lydia said before grabbing a sequined black top, "This."

I saw someone walk into the room and I looked up to see dad,

"Dad, hello?" Allison asked.

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock." Dad smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Argent." Lydia greeted.

"Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you and Maddie be staying in tonight." Dad said.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison exclaimed.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Dad responded.

"Dad, dad, I'm—uh."

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M." Dad said before turning and leaving the room.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia smirked.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison replied before putting on a beanie and going over to the window and opening it.

Lydia and I both watched as Allison went onto the roof and jumped, doing a flip before landing on her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Eight years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison asked.

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia answered.

Wanting to be out of the house, I took a walk. As I reached the woods, it began to lightly rain. Walking for about five more minutes, I found myself in front of the burnt Hale house.

"What are you doing here?" I turned around and came face to face with Derek.

I shrugged, "I don't know I was just walking, and I ended up here."

"Come on. It's not safe out here alone." Derek grabbed my hand and dragged me into his house.

We went up the creaking stairs and into a burnt up room. Everything was black, the walls, the floor, the dresser that sat against the wall. Derek handed me a dry shirt and I went over to the dresser, setting my jacket down on it and lifted my soaking wet shirt off my body. I felt eyes on my back, but I knew it was Derek so it didn't alarm me. Once I put on his black t-shirt, I turned around.

"What?" I smiled when he didn't move.

Downstairs, I heard the front door slam.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Derek stated, knowing Scott could hear him.

"You killed him!" Scott yelled in response.

"He died."

"Like your sister died?" I heard creaking and I knew Scott was walking up the stairs.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her."

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott said, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Stay here." Derek whispered to me and he left the room.

I heard grunting and a roar, which I assume came from Scott. After hearing the whole fight scene going on downstairs, I heard Derek speak and I began to walk down.

"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine."

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, I didn't." Derek replied.

"You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Derek said.

"There's another." I stated and Scott looked over at me.

"It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek said to the boy.

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 2 am from my beautiful dream about sex and chocolate by a pain in my arm. It was small, almost like a cramp, but it was noticeable. The pain wouldn't go away, so I ended rolling around in my bed for the rest of the night. At about seven I decided to get up and get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. Just as I put on my black boots, I heard Allison squeal.

I brushed through my hair quickly before seeing what was going on.

"Hi, Aunt Kate." I said from the doorway.

"Madison, good morning." She smiled at me before turning back to Allison and saying how gorgeous she was.

I sighed and went back into my room, doing my eyeliner and mascara before heading downstairs for breakfast. I hissed in pain as I grabbed the bread from it's drawer. My arm still hurt, and I still have no idea why.

I grabbed some Advil from the cupboard and some orange juice from the fridge. I downed the pill and the juice before grabbing my backpack and leaving without Allison.

School was actually normal today, well, mostly. The pain in my arm never went away, no matter how many Advil I took.

"Mr. Johnson? May I go to the nurse's office?" I asked.

"We have five minutes left of class, you'll be fine, Miss Argent."

"Please." I begged.

He sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Thank you." I said before grabbing my bag and quickly leaving class.

After stumbling out into the hallway, I saw someone leaning against the wall.

"Derek?" I questioned and quickly went towards him.

He wasn't concentrating on me. It was like he was listening to everything around us. The bell then rang and he covered his ears,

"Maddie?" He groaned, looking up at me.

"About time you noticed me." I smiled, "What's wrong, Derek?"

"I need Scott."

"I didn't know you played for the other team." I joked before he glared at me, his eyes flashing an electric blue, "I'll take you to him."

I grabbed his hand and jumped away when I felt electricity. I looked down at my hand and saw blood.

"Derek, what happened?"

"Just take me to Scott." He growled.

"Yes, sir."

We went to the parking lot and we both saw Stiles' jeep. Derek broke away from me and jumped in front of the car, making it stop. Cars behind Stiles began to honk before Derek fell to the ground and I ran over to him.

"What the hell?" Scott questioned as he came over and Stiles got out of the car.

"I found him like this. He's bleeding, Scott." I stated.

"I was shot." Derek explained.

"He's not looking too good, dude." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet."

"Silver bullet?" Stiles asked and Derek looked up at him,

"No, you idiot."

"Wait. That 's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said.

"What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you." Scott answered before Derek's eyes turned blue again and he groaned, "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek, get up!" Scott grabbed Derek and dragged him over to Stiles' jeep. I opened the door and got into the back while Scott set Derek into the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." He said as Scott closed the door,

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek answered and I froze.

Aunt Kate?

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked.

"Because you need me."

"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here." Scott said to Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much" Stiles glared.

"Wait, shouldn't I get the bullet?" I asked, looking at Scott.

"No. Maddie, your family is special, and I don't have the energy to explain it to you now. So Scott has to get it for me." Derek growled in pain.

I pouted, crossing my arms and leaning back against the seat.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said to Derek as he drove down the road and Derek took his jacket off.

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

Stiles' eyes widened "I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek replied.

"All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles questioned after he pulled the car over.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked before Derek lifted his sleeve to reveal his wound. Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles said.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled,

"Stiles, just do as he say." I barked at him, holding my hurting arm.

After driving for many hours with Stiles attempting to call Scott, the werewolf dumbass finally picked up.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." I heard Scott say from the phone.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell."

"Like - like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." Stiles groaned.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Scott answered.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said to Derek before Derek took the phone,

"Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns." Scott answered.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott replied.

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said before hanging up.

After finding the spare key in the creepy alley behind a dumpster, we got Derek inside. Stiles got a text and I sat Derek down on some dog food.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked and I rubbed my aching arm.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek answered.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it."

We brought Derek into the back room and he stripped off his shirt.

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek stated, showing black veins that was going towards his heart.

""Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles asked and I smacked his arm,

"Says you."

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time I have a last resort."

"Which is?" Stiles questioned.

"You're gonna cut off my arm." Derek looked at Stiles, picking up a saw.

"Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked as Derek tied a band around his arm.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek answered.

"Ugh. Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said.

"Why not?"

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yelled, "Why can't Maddie do it?!"

"Look at her. Of course she can't do it."Derek said and they both looked at my disgusted face, "All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Stiles was cut off by Derek grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him closer, "Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it."

Derek leaned over the side of the metal table, "What? What are you doing?" Black liquid came out of his mouth, "Holy God, what the hell is that?"

"It's my body. It's trying to heal itself." Derek answered.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles replied.

"Now. You gotta do it now."

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek yelled and Stiles grabbed the saw.

"Oh god." I whimpered, turning away from the boys.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles rambled.

"Stiles! Maddie!"

"Scott?" Stiles and I questioned.

Scott came in and stared at the saw on Derek's arm, "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles dropped the saw, "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asked and Scott handed him the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Derek dropped the bullet and collapsed.

"No. No, no, no, no." Stiles and Scott went towards the bullet and I went over to Derek, whose eyes were closed.

"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I don't know! I can't reach it."

"He's not waking up!" I exclaimed, slapping Derek's face, "I think he's dying. I think he's dead!"

"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott said.

"Please don't kill me for this." I mumbled before leaning down and kissing Derek.

"What the hell?" I heard from Stiles behind me.

At first I didn't think it was working... until Derek began kissing back. I quickly withdrew from the kiss,

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." I smiled, helping him up.

Scott gave Derek the bullet and he bit off the top with his teeth. The wolfsbane came out and Derek lit it on fire, making it sparkle. Blue smoke came out of his and Derek gathered it up and put it in his wound, screaming. Derek fell to the ground and Scott held me back. The pain in my arm was excruciating and I let out a little whimper. A growl ripped from Derek and we watched the wound heal.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" I asked Derek, the pain in my arm gone.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain."

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott said.

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek questioned.

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott and I asked at the same time.

* * *

Derek drove us to this clinic housing place and he parked the car,

"What are we doing here?" Scott asked, but Derek didn't answer.

We went into a room where there was a man in a wheelchair sitting.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answered.

"Is he like you, a werewolf?" Scott questioned.

"He was. Now he's barely even human. Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor." Derek explained.

"Did... did my family do this?" I asked.

"What makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"'Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek answered Scott.

"Well, then, they had a reason."

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek revealed the other half of Peter's face, the scarred half.

I let out a small gasp and took a step back.

"They say they'll only kill an adult, and only with absolute proof, but there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do." Derek said.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A nurse asked.

"We were just leaving." Derek grabbed my arm and the three of us left.

Derek dropped Scott off and was currently driving to my house.

"Do you think I'm capable of that? Of what my family did?"

"No. You're different from them." Derek answered.

"You don't even know me." I replied.

"I know enough."

Derek stopped outside my house and parked the car.

"I'm sorry about earlier. For kissing you. I didn't know how else to wake you." I said.

"You could have punched me." He replied with a smirk.

"That probably would have done more damage to me." I responded before getting out of the car.

"Hey, Maddie?"

I turned around to face the car, "Yea?"

"Maybe we can try a real kiss sometime." He smirked before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before my big sister's birthday, and it was a tradition to watch a horror movie. Just me and her. While Allison stayed in the parking lot, I went inside to choose the movie.

"Can somebody help me find The Notebook? Hello? Is somebody working here? You gotta be kidding me." I heard Jackson exclaim.

"Try the romance section." I smirked, leaning against a shelf.

"Oh my-! Don't do that."

"Whatcha doin' here, Jackson? Date night with Lydia?" I questioned.

"How'd you know?" He replied.

"Cause you're looking for The Notebook. I doubt you'd be looking for that movie if it's guys night in." I answered, walking towards the front desk.

I noticed a ladder and a light fixture that was never put back in the ceiling. I walked over and saw a body with its throat slashed. I screamed and Jackson ran over. When he saw the body, he backed into the ladder, which knocked into the lights, which cause the power to go out. There was a growling and I saw Jackson staring at something. I looked over and saw glowing red eyes.

Jackson behind a shelf and I hid behind one a couple away. I looked down the aisle to see if I could find the Alpha, but it wasn't there. I heard breathing behind me, like a dog's. I held my breath and turned around, staring into glowing red eyes. I screamed and jumped away, but the wolf grabbed my ankle, pulling me down. I kicked its face and it let go. It knocked into the shelves, toppling over like dominoes. Jackson didn't jump out in time, causing him to get stuck from the hips down. I ran over and tried to lift the shelf,

"I can't lift it!"

We heard footsteps and Jackson pushed me away, "Go!"

"No, Jackson!"

"Just go!"

I sighed, running over to shelves that were standing and watching as the werewolf approached Jackson. It pulled down the collar of Jackson's shirt to look at his neck and I threw a movie at him.

"Over here, fuzzball!" I yelled.

The werewolf began running towards me and I sprinted towards the window. I quickly dropped down and it jumped through the glass. I heard a screech and I ran back over to Jackson, trying to lift the shelf.

"Call 911!"

Ambulance and police came and they helped get Jackson out. I was sitting against mom's car with Allison as Stiles came running over.

"Are you okay?" He asked before I wrapped my arms around him.

"I was so scared, Stiles." I went up on my toes to whisper in his ear, "It was the Alpha."

"Why was he in there?"

"I have no idea." I answered.

* * *

I laid in my bed, at nearly 2 am. Every time I close my eyes, I see those red eyes. I heard the window open and I sat up, seeing Derek enter the room. I glared at him and threw my pillow, hitting him in the back.

"What was that for?" He smirked, tossing the pillow on my bed.

"For freaking me out. I just had a traumatic experience and someone breaking into my room at night doesn't help." I pouted.

"I'm sorry." Derek sat down next to me. "How are you doing?"

"Horrible. I've never been so scared, Derek. I honestly thought that it was going to kill me and Jackson. Those eyes... they're haunting." I answered honestly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, putting his hand on my back.

I smiled up at him, "Actually, there is something I need help with."

"I'm regreting my question now."

I quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the stairs into the kitchen.

"We're gonna bake a cake."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"It's my sister's birthday." I answered, getting out the tools and ingredients.

* * *

Two hours and a flour fight later, the cake was done. I was proud of myself and my decoration. Derek and I made a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and damn was it good. Derek left to use my shower while I frosted the cake to make it look pretty. When I finished writing Allison's name and putting the cake into the fridge, I went upstairs to shower myself.

I walked into my room and saw a shirtless Derek rubbing a towel through his hair. The pull was a lot stronger at the moment. I knew he could hear my heartbeat quicken but I didn't care.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"There's no point in lying." I mumbled, quickly grabbing clothes and going into the bathroom to shower.

When I got out, Derek was gone. I then decided to go wake the birthday girl up.

"You're seventeen!" I yelled, jumping on her bed.

"Ugh, Maddie, get off!"

"C'mon, birthday girl! Time for your birthday breakfast!" I pulled her out of bed and dragged her downstairs where mom was making breakfast.

"There's my baby girl!"

"Moooom!"

* * *

I was forced to the counselor's office for half of chemistry. I wish it was the full period so I wouldn't have to deal with the stares.

I sat down in my usual spot in chemistry and Mr. Harris came up to me,

"If you need to leave for any reason, Maddie, just let me know."

I gave him a small smile and nodded in thanks.

"Everyone, start reading Chapter Nine. Mr. Stilinski. Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book." Harris said to Stiles and I smiled.

Stiles spit the cap from his mouth into the air and caught it before leaning over to Danny,

"Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny answered.

"Well, I'm going to anyway. Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no." Danny responded.

"Does anyone know what happened to her, Maddie, and Jackson last night?" Stiles continued.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"But he's your best friend. One more question."

"What?" Danny asked, irritated.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles leaned forward in anticipation and fell off his chair.

* * *

 _"Maddie..." A male voice whispered, "It's your turn."_

 _I was in the forest by Derek's house._

 _"Who are you?" I asked._

 _"I'm closer than you think." The voice seemed to be right behind me._

 _"Why are you killing people?"_

 _"They were responsible, Maddie. They deserved to die!"_

 _"Responsible for what?! What did they do?!" I yelled._

 _"They killed them!"_

 _"Killed who?!"_

 _I heard a growl and spun around to face it. The red eyes glared at me before the wolf jumped at me, jaws wide._

* * *

I screamed and sat up in my bed, covered in sweat. I wiped the tears from my cheek and quickly got out of bed. I pulled on my shoes and jacket before heading outside. I walked into the woods to Derek's house.

I knocked on his door, the sound muffled by the loud music he had playing. I sighed and walked inside, stopping when I came face to face with a muscular back with a tattoo.

"What does it mean?" I asked and Derek pushed me against the wall, his eyes blue.

My breathing started to quicken, thinking about the other night.

"Maddie?" Derek quickly let go and I slid to the floor.

I covered my face with my hands and started crying.

"Maddie? What's wrong?" He moved my hands away and forced me to look at him.

"Why didn't he kill me?" I asked.

"What?"

"The alpha. He was as close as you are now. He could have killed me easily, but he didn't." I said. "Derek, I've never been so scared."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck. Suddenly he pulled away and looked at the door,

"Go into the other room."

"What?" I questioned, using my sleeve to wipe my tears away.

"C'mon!" Derek grabbed my wrist and dragged me past the stair case and into the burnt part of the house.

The door burst open and Derek motioned for me to be quiet.

"No one home." I heard a man say.

"Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Kate?" I whispered and Derek placed a hand over my mouth.

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." Another man joked

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like, "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter." Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!"

Derek wolfed out in front of me and jumped down to attack the intruders. I heard him growl and heavy objects hitting the floor, probably the people who came in. I felt an electrifying pain in my torso and I pressed myself against the wall.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." Kate said and I heard Derek making noises and an electricity noise, like a taser.

I heard Derek crawling across the floor and I heard the taser go off again, more pain spreading throughout my body. I bent over, holding my chest. Why am I hurting?

Kate laughed, "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire. Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" I could hear the smirk on Kate's face.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek groaned out.

I grabbed a piece of wood that I found on the ground, "Tsk, sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We... didn't... kill...your... sister. Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out?" I walked into the room quietly, Kate not noticing me. "You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is ...The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Derek looked up at me with a sad look on his face, "Unless... You don't know who he is either." Kate laughed, "Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

Kate grabbed her gun and I screamed,

"No!" I chucked the wood at her back, distracting her as Derek ran.

I ran outside after him, hearing bullets in the background. I stopped running and looked around, remembering my dream. I heard footsteps behind me and I closed my eyes, praying it wasn't the wolf.

An arm grabbed me and I screamed. A hand covered my mouth and spun me around.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I should be asking you that." I responded. "You were almost killed."

"You shouldn't have helped."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you get shot?!" I exclaimed.

"I heal, Maddie. You don't." Derek said.

"With your luck, those bullets would have been filled with wolfsbane." I sighed, "Look, I'm not sorry for saving you. I care about you, Derek. I will never regret keeping you from harm."

"You shouldn't have to keep me from harm, Maddie."

I was about to reply when my phone began ringing and I saw that it was my mother. I silenced it and looked around,

"Can we get out of here? I don't want to be in the woods when it gets dark." I stated.

We began walking towards my house, Derek still shirtless, which I don't mind. We both thought that Kate wouldn't leave Derek's house for a while, so there wasn't a chance that we could get him a shirt. When we got to my place, I immediately grabbed a large men's shirt from my dresser and tossed it at him.

"That should fit you." I stated.

He grunted and put the shirt on. I laid back on my bed and placed my pillow on my lap,

"So... is Kate a werewolf hunter or something?" I asked.

"Your whole family is." Derek answered, sitting on a chair in the corner of my room.

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Is... is Allison a hunter?" I questioned.

"She's a bit young, but soon enough your parents will reveal the family secret to you." Derek said.

I smiled, "I guess it's a bit awkward to be friends with werewolves and belong to a werewolf hunting family."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke,

"Maddie... what happened last night?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next Monday I stayed home from school. I haven't been able to get enough sleep because of the nightmares and I just needed a day to myself. I got caught up on homework and finished unpacking my room. When Allison came back, she was upset.

Scott was ignoring her, and she didn't know why.

So, I decided to have a chat with him. He wasn't at home, and he nor Stiles were answering my phone calls. So I decided to see if he was working at the vet's office. I heard talking in the back room, and went in to see Derek, Scott, and Deaton, who was tied up to a chair and unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned.

"Derek thinks Deaton is the Alpha." Scott answered, glaring at Derek.

I let out a small laughed and motioned to the unconscious man, "You think he's the Alpha?"

"We're about to find out." Derek swung his arm at Deaton, claws out.

Scott caught his arm, his face wolfed out. He snarled at Derek before letting his arm go. I backed away and so did Derek. Scott stared at his nails until they went back to normal, along with his face.

"Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Scott growled at Derek.

Scott grabbed some cloth and began to dab blood away from Deaton's face.

"Do you have a plan?" Derek asked.

"Just give me an hour." Scott replied.

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot."

Scott and I left to get Stiles and in an hour later, we were waiting for Derek. On the way to the school, Scott told us his plan. He was gonna howl to the Alpha to attract him.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles said when we got out of the car.

"Yeah, I know."

"But we're still gonna do it?" I asked.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott responded.

"Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away." Stiles answered.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott said and Stiles went into the trunk of his car to get bush clippers.

"He's here." I stated when Derek's car pulled up.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked when Derek got out.

"He's in the back."

Scott opened the car door to reveal Deaton tied up.

"Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles sassed before the two boys walked towards the building.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek questioned.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott answered.

I sat against the hood of Stiles' jeep, waiting for the boys to come out again. I was put on Derek duty, since I was the only one who could tolerate him. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke up,

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Derek asked.

I shrugged, "I keep seeing their red eyes. In the end, I always wake up screaming."

All of the sudden there was this noise. It sounded similar to a dying cat with lung and throat cancer.

"You've got to be kidding me."

When Scott was done, I burst out laughing. I laughed for a minute before looking over at Derek, who was staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He responded.

I got off the car, "No, tell me."

Derek smirked, "Make me."

Crossing my arms and walking towards him. The pull to him was strong. I went up on my toes and bringing my face towards him. Our lips were almost touching before a deep, ground shaking, howl was emitting from the school. I fell back on my heels and my eyes widened.

"Was that Scott?" I asked.

"I think so." Derek answered.

We both turned around and saw Scott smiling, walking towards us with Stiles.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." Derek stated and Scott's smile disappeared, "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, it was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Shut up." Derek told Stiles.

"Don't be such a sour wolf, Derek. It was kinda awesome." I smiled.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott asked, looking behind Derek and I.

"What?" Derek and I looked behind us and saw that the door was open and Deaton was gone, "I didn't do anything."

I felt this pain in my back and chest and beside me, Derek got lifted off the ground with blood pooling out of his mouth. The Alpha had torn his hand through Derek and picked him up. I screamed in horror and pain as Scott grabbed my arm and dragged me with him towards the school. Just as I ran through the door, I looked back to see Derek get thrown at a wall.

"Derek!" I screamed as Stiles pulled me into the school.


	7. Chapter 7

I slid to the ground, holding my chest in pain. Derek was dead. Like, actually, literally dead. With him being a werewolf with healing abilities and all, I just thought it would be hard to kill him. But the Alpha did it with one hand to the chest.

"Maddie? Maddie, come on, snap out of it!" Scott grabbed me and we ran.

We ran into a class room and Scott and Stiles ran towards the desk,

"Stop, stop. The door's not gonna keep it out." Stiles stated.

"I know."

"It's your boss."

"What?" Scott questioned.

"Deaton, the alpha? Your boss." Stiles repeated.

"No."

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." Stiles said.

"That can't be." Scott argued.

"Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?" Stiles said.

"It's not him." Scott stated..

"He killed Derek." Stiles replied.

"No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott said and I looked up at him in hope.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next."

"Okay, just...What do we do?"

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles planned out.

The three of us went to the windows and Scott tried to open one.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." Stiles stopped him.

"Then we break it." Scott stated.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles mumbled.

"Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast."

I stared out the window, looking at where we were minutes before. I squinted, staring at Stiles' jeep.

"Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles answered.

"It's bent." I stated.

"What, like, dented?"

"No, I mean bent." I corrected.

Stiles stared at his car, "What the hell-"

Something was thrown through the window behind us and we all ducked down under the window and looked at the object,

"That's my battery."

Stiles began to get up, "Don't."

"We have to move." Stiles said.

"He could be right outside."

"He is right outside." I hissed at them.

"Just let me take a look." Scott slowly looked out the window and looked around.

"anything?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"Move now?" I asked.

"Move now." Scott confirmed and we headed out into the hallway.

"This way." Scott said, walking to the left.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles replied, pulling him back.

"What?"

"Somewhere without windows." Stiles stated.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott exclaimed quietly.

"Or somewhere with less windows." Stiles responded.

"The locker room." I said.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Scott agreed and we headed towards the locker room.

Once we got in there and I shut the door, Scott spoke,

"Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott stated.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns." Scott replied.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles said.

Then we...we have to...We have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles replied.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car."

"And him." I said.

"Fine. Whatever."

The three of us made our way to the door but Scott stopped me from opening it,

"What?" I asked.

"I think I heard something." Scott answered.

"Like what?"

"Quiet."

There were footsteps coming towards the door and we backed up.

"Hide." Stiles noisily opened a locker and stuffed himself inside and Scott and I did the same.

As I heard the door open, I covered my mouth with my hand to quiet my breathing. Then I heard a yell and I opened the door to see the janitor.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Quiet." Stiles hissed,

"Quiet my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? The three of you get out." The janitor stated.

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles asked.

"Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now." The janitor grabbed us and pushed us out of the room.

"God, just one second to explain."

"Just shut up and go." The janitor said before being dragged back into the room.

The door shut and there was a bloody hand print on the window.

"Go! Go!" Stiles pushed me forward and we all ran.

We got to the first set of doors we saw and we tried to push but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?"

I stuck my head out of the space that we could make and saw a dumpster blocked the doors.

"It's a dumpster." I stated, "He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

We began walking down another hallway, "God, what is he doing? What does he want?!

"Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack." Scott stated.

"Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's - that's beautiful." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott stopped us and looked out the window, and so did Stiles and I. We saw the Alpha on the roof, running our way. We began running back the way we came and the werewolf broke in through the window and chased us. Scott and Stiles ran right and I ran left.

I went into the chemistry class and grabbed the fire extinguisher that was hanging on the wall. I made my way over to the desk and hid under it. I attempted to get my breathing under control and got myself ready to spray the foam all over the Alpha. I soon heard the door open along with the snarl of a werewolf.

I screamed as the desk was lifted over my head and thrown against the wall. I sprayed the Alpha with the foam and while it was distracted, I threw the extinguisher at his head before running.

"Maddie?! Maddie!" I ran around the corner and ran into Scott.

"Scott, he's behind me!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon!" He grabbed my hand and we ran down a hallway and into the gym.

"What's in your hand?" I asked once I knew we were safe from the Alpha.

For now.

"Molotov." He answered.

"You know how to make a molotov?" I questioned.

"No. But Lydia does." Scott replied.

"Lydia's here?"

"And Jackson. And your sister." Scott answered as we made our way under the bleachers.

"What are we doing under here?"

"Looking for the janitor's body. He has a key which leads to the roof and to the fire escape."

"Gross." I mumbled as we got to the body.

Just as Scott started to reach for the keys, the bleachers began closing,

"Scott!"

"Go!"

"What?" I questioned.

"Go! I'm right behind you!" Scott handed me the bottle of liquid and I began running out of the bleachers with Scott still trying to get the keys.

Once I got out, I watched as Scott ran towards me and barely missed getting squashed by the bleachers. Scott stared at something in the middle of the gym and I looked over to see the Alpha making its way over to us.

"Come on. Come get me."

It began running towards us and Scott threw the bottle. It hit the Alpha on the head, but it didn't ignite. The Alpha stopped for a moment before continuing towards us.

"Damn it."

The Alpha pushed me to the wall and I gasped in pain before sliding to the floor. It pinned Scott to the ground and roared loudly, causing me to cover my ears. I closed my eyes and when the noise was gone, I opened them to see the Alpha gone.

Scott was on the ground, his back arching in pain. I ran over to him and put my hand on his back,

"Scott!"

He looked up at me, his face wolfed out.

"Scott?"


	8. Chapter 8

The police never found Derek's body. That's what Stiles told me. And that gave me hope. Then I found out that Scott threw him under the bus and told the police that Derek was responsible for the people who have been killed in Beacon Hills lately.

I'm kind of pissed at him right now.

After school the next Monday I went to Derek's house in the woods.

"Derek? Are you here? The police said they couldn't find your body so... I'm kinda hoping that you're alive." I called out, searching the house.

I sighed, "Or maybe you're not."

Leaving the house, I noticed a cop car. I hid behind a tree and watched as a cop went into the Hale house. If Derek was alive, he's in hiding. As I walked back to the house I kept my hand on a can of mace in my pocket. The moon was bright and full above me. The Alpha, or any werewolf for that matter, would be out an about tonight.

When I got home, I grabbed a cookie from a plate my mom left on the counter and went up to my room. I did my homework, took a shower, and went to bed, thinking about a certain werewolf.

* * *

I woke up screaming from another nightmare. I went into the bathroom to splash water into my face. When I walked back into my room, I screamed. Someone was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of my room.

I ran to the mace that was sitting on my desk, but the person grabbed my hand.

"Maddie, stop."

I froze and let go of the mace,

"Derek?" I smiled and hugged him, "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was dead, too. I was able to drag myself away to heal." Derek replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said.

The pull was too strong and I went on my toes and began kissing him.

For a moment I thought he wasn't going to kiss back, so I began pulling away. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and added pressure to my lips. Derek lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Just as he dropped me down on my bed, my phone rang.

"Ignore it." He mumbled before kissing my neck.

But my phone kept ringing and I groaned, grabbing my phone.

"Hello?" I gasped as Derek bit down at my pulse.

"Maddie? Is Scott there?" Stiles questioned.

"Why would Scott be here?"

"I chained him to his radiator and he broke out. I assumed he's gone for Allison." Stiles replied.

"Allison isn't here." I stated, pushing Derek off me and sitting up, "Oh god."

I quickly hung up and grabbed my shoes, "We need to find Scott."

* * *

Derek found Scott by scent. He was on top of Jackson's car that Jackson and her were in. Derek tacked Scott into the woods and I followed behind.

"Stop, Scott, stop! Stop!" Derek yelled, before pushing him into a tree.

Scott went after him and Derek through the teenager over his head. He roared and swung punches at Derek, missing. When his back was to the older werewolf, Derek kicked him. I ran in between the two werewolves,

"Scott, stop!"

Scott swiped at me and cut my arm. Derek pushed me behind him and roared at Scott, making him fall to the ground. I sat down in the leaves, holding my bleeding arm.

"What's happening to me?!" Scott questioned.

"Exactly what he wants to happen."

* * *

As I sat in Scott's living room, I attempted to clean up my cut. Derek was upstairs with Scott, having their man time. I whimpered as I put an antiseptic on my wound, making it sting.

"Let me help." I turned to see Derek.

He sat next to me on the couch and grabbed some gauze. Derek wrapped my arm and put away the first-aid kit. He drove me home and since my parents weren't there, I brought him upstairs with me.

I immediately kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Derek grabbed my hair and pulled on it, causing me to moan. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him.

Derek picked me up and placed me on my desk before taking my own shirt off. Just as he began kissing down my neck, I heard the front door close.

"Maddie? Are you home?"

Derek and I both groaned in frustration.


	9. Chapter 9

I swerved to the right and Stiles screamed.

"Maybe you should slow down!"

Scott, Stiles, and I were in Derek's car with me driving on the train tracks. Behind us was my Aunt Kate, thinking that we were Derek.

"I think I need to speed up!" I smiled, checking in the rear view mirror as the car got closer.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Scott commented.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy being in a car chase." I smirked.

Stiles looked out the back window, "She's gone."

Scott looked back too and Stiles turned on the radio,

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." Stiles' dad stated.

"Shit." I mumbled heading towards the iron works.

I spotted my dad at a high vantage point, shooting at Derek, who was hiding behind a machine.

Scott opened the door and jumped into the backseat with Stiles while I yelled, "Get in!"

My dad got out a machine gun and began firing as Derek hopped in and I sped away.

"Dammit! I had him!" Derek yelled.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, and the freaking police showed up."

"Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said and Derek glared at him

"Yea, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek replied, looking back at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake. I get it." Scott responded.

"Hey! Stop fighting or I was turn this car around!" I yelled and the car got quiet. "Thank you. Now, Derek, how'd you find him?"

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris."

"Woah, woah, woah! Our chemistry teacher?" I asked, looking at Derek, "Why him?"

"I don't know yet." Derek answered.

"Whats' the second?" Scott asked.

Derek pulled a drawing out, "Some kind of symbol."

"Oh god." Scott and I moaned, taking a quick look at the photo.

"What? You know what this it?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott answered.

"Allison's necklace." I finished.

* * *

"How the hell did he find out?" I asked Scott as the three of us walked down a hallway.

Apparently Jackson knows about Scott's secret. And he threatened to tell Allison about it if Scott doesn't figure out how to turn him.

"I have no idea."

"Did he say it out loud - the word?" Stiles questioned.

"What word?"

"Werewolf. Did he say, 'I know you're a werewolf'?" Stiles clarified.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott replied.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?" Stiles asked.

"How about my dad?" I told Stiles

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure. Right now." Scott stated.

"Does he know about my dad?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asked me.

"Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" I replied."

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals. And it's your first game." Scott said.

"I know, I know. Do you have the necklace?"

"What would you guys do without me?" I smiled, holding out Allison's necklace.

At lunch I sat next between Scott and Stiles,

"What happened with Allison during class?" I asked Scott

"She told me not to talk to her. At all."

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Stiles asked.

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic."

I punched Scott, "Hey!"

Scott rubbed his arm and looked across the cafeteria, "Stiles, he's watching us."

We both looked to where Scott was looking and saw Jackson staring at us. I noticed his mouth moving and Scott was listening.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him." Scott turned towards us, "Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

Jackson continued to speak and Scott glared at us,

"Say something. Talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything. My mind's a complete blank" Stiles replied.

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" I questioned, "Who are you?"

"I can't. Not under this kind of pressure. FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles said, motioning to the table that Jackson sat at.

"Where the hell is he?"

I looked over to Scott, and I could tell Jackson was speaking to him again.

"Yes."

Scott grabbed his water bottle and squeezing it. I leaned over and put my hand on his shoulder, "Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?"

He was gripping his lunch tray and it shook, eventually breaking. Multiple people turned to look at Scott and I glared at Jackson, who was next to the vending machines.

* * *

After school I went home with Stiles so we could find out who sent that text to my sister to come to the school the other night. Stiles went straight to his computer when we got to his room and I plopped on the bed. My eyes widened when I saw Derek behind the door.

"Hey, Stiles!" I heard his dad called out

Stiles turned around and spotted Derek, "Yo, D—Derek."

Derek motioned for him to be quiet and Stiles ran to the door, "I, um"

"What'd you say?" His dad asked.

"What? I said 'Yo - d - dad'." Stiles corrected.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game." Mr. Stilinski replied.

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good." Stiles responded.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud of myself."

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. You bet." Stiles said in a high voice.

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm-" His dad hugged him," Huggie, huggie, huggie."

"See you there."

"Take it easy." Stiles said before shutting the door and Derek pinned hims there, "Oh!"

"If you say one word-"

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun"?" Stiles said sarcastically, "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Derek nodded and let Stiles go.

Stiles began walking away and Derek moved towards him, scaring the boy.

"Oh, my God!"

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek asked.

"No, but I did." I answered, grabbing her necklace from my bag.

Derek came over to get it and held it away, "Uh, uh, uh. I think I need a reward."

He came really close to me, his face close to mine. Just as I expect him to kiss me, he grabbed the necklace from my hand.

I pouted and crossed my arms, laying back on the bed.

"There's something else I want to try." Stiles stated, "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek asked, examining the necklace,

"So it wasn't Scott." I replied.

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can." Stiles answered.

A few minutes later, Danny showed up, I sat on the bed, reading through some werewolf books, while Derek did the same on a chair.

"You want me to do what?"

"Trace a text." Stiles repeated.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles replied.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asked.

"I - I looked up your arrest report, so-"

"I was 13. They dropped the charges." Danny explained.

"Whatever."

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny stated, setting down his stuff and grabbing a chair.

"Oh, my-"

"Who's he again?" Danny asked, looking at Derek.

"Um, my cousin - Miguel." Stiles answered, and Derek looked up.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds." Stiles turned to Derek, "Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek closed his book and stood up, taking the shirt off. I watched as he grabbed a shirt from Stiles' dresser,

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-"

"Uh, Stiles?" Derek called out, holding a shirt.

"Yes?"

"This - no fit."

"Then try something else on." Stiles replied.

"Yea, Miguel." I smiled and Derek glared.

Derek put on a really ugly shirt that clung tight to his chest and arms,

"Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny asked, distracted.

"The shirt."

"It's - it's not really his color." Danny stuttered and Derek took the shirt off.

"You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night." Stiles replied. "Anyway, about that text."

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek exclaimed.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny stated.

I stood and grabbed Derek's hand, dragging him out of the room, "C'mon."

I took him into Stiles' dad room and went through his closet. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and Derek kissed my neck.

"Time for your reward."

Derek brought me over to the bed and laid me down. I sat up and took off my shirt and Derek leaned over me. I gripped his hair as he kissed my neck.

"Hey Danny figured out who- oh god!" Derek and I instantly broke apart and saw Stiles standing in the doorway with his eyes closed, "Really! My dad's bed!"

I groaned and put my shirt on, walking into the other room. Danny had his eyebrows raised as I sat on the bed.

"There. The text was sent from a computer. This one." Derek and Stiles peered over Danny's shoulder and I got up to take a look, too.

"Registered to that account name?"

"No, no, no, no. That can't be right."

"No way that can be right." I muttered.

Scott's mom sent the text.

* * *

Just as we got to the hospital, Scott called Stiles. I stood outside the car, leaning against the driver's side door,

"Where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line. Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him... tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles said before hanging up the phone.

"You're not gonna make it." I stated, rubbing Stiles' back.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." Derek said.

"Not till we find out the truth." Stiles replied.

"By the way, one more thing."

"Yeah." Derek reached over and smacked Stiles' face into the steering wheel. "Oh, God! What the hell was-"

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!" Stiles got out and the both of us made our way inside.

We looked around for Melissa, but she wasn't anywhere. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Derek.

"Yeah, we can't find her."

"Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek replied.

"Yeah, well, he's not here either." Sties said as we stood outside Peter's room.

"What?"

"He's not here. He's gone, Derek." Stiles responded.

"Stiles, get you and Maddie out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" I heard Derek yell over the phone as an arm wrapped around me and I screamed.

"You must be Stiles." Peter stroked my hair, "Nice to see you again, Maddie."

"What are you doing here?" Peter's nurse came up behind Stiles, "Visiting hours are over."

"You...and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die." Stiles panted.

Derek came up and elbowed the nurse in the face, making her fall to the floor.

"That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter said, tightening his grip on me.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek looked at Stiles, "Get out of the way."

"Oh, damn." Stiles said, going to the floor.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek's eyes glowed blue and he growled before attacking Peter. Peter pushed me to the ground and pinned Derek to the wall, creating a hole. As Derek was on the ground and Peter stood over him, I grabbed a chair and hit him with it.

Peter turned and growled at me and I backed away. He grabbed my neck and pinned me up against the wall, "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter told Derek as he got off the ground.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek questioned as he punched Peter away from me and I sat on the ground, my back against the wall as I coughed.

Peter head butted Derek, "I want understanding." He kicked him, making him land a year away, "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter walked closer to Derek, and when he got up, he attempted to punch Peter,

Peter grabbed both his hands and I heard the bones crunching beneath his force. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

I felt the pain in my hands and I held them close to me, bearing through it.

He picked Derek up and threw him through glass and over a desk.

"Derek!" I yelled, the pain radiating through my body.

Peter turned towards me and smiled, walking over to me. He threw me against a wall, making me hit my head hard enough to knock me out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Allison, Maddie, when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." Lydia said as Allison and I carried our bags with bow and arrows inside through the woods,

"Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal."

"Did he?" Lydia asked with urgency.

"Yeah. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first." Alison replied.

"Sure. As long as it's just friends." Lydia said.

In my opinion, it wouldn't be fine. If I were Lydia, I'd be so pissed at Allison right now. It's not cool to go with your best friend's ex boyfriend to a dance.

"Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything." Allison fired.

"Uh, about that..."

We got to a nice little spot in the woods and Allison pulled out these special arrow heads. She gave one to me and we both put it on the tip of our arrows,

"What does that do?" Lydia asked.

"We're about to find out." I smiled.

I aimed and fired first, Allison behind me. Both our arrows landed in a different tree, causing spark to fly out of it and the tree had a small fire.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Allison smirked.

"Well," Lydia clapped her hands and walked towards us, "that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?"

There was a sound in the woods and Allison turned towards it,

"Hold this." She stated, giving Lydia the bow, "

"What? Why?"

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison answered.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia remarked.

"So I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Allison said, walking towards the sound.

"Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?

"I'll shoot it." I answered, smiling.

* * *

I stood in the dressing room, wearing a dress for the winter formal. I was wearing a short, black, long sleeve dress. I sighed, pulling it down a little. I looked down at the dress, and I felt a hand on my waist.

"Nice dress."

My eyes widened and I looked up and saw Peter.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, my heart beating wildly.

"I wonder what would happen if I were to bite you. I think you'd make a wonderful werewolf." He muttered in my ear.

"Why are you here, Peter." I growled.

"To keep Derek in line. Say cheese." Peter took a picture of the two of us in the mirror.

"He would never side with you." I stated, "You killed his sister."

"As far as he knows, it was all an accident. Just as biting you will be an accident." He smiled, leaving the room,

"Buy the one you're wearing. It looks nice."

* * *

I called Derek and Scott, multiple times, and neither of them answered. I dropped my shopping back off at home and went to Derek's. I heard noises coming from inside. I saw a wolfed out Scott and Derek with Jackson.

"Stop fighting!" I yelled as Scott and Derek wolfed out. "It won't solve anything!"

All of the sudden, bullets flew through the wall. Both Scott and Derek were quick enough to get out of the way, but I was not.

A pain exploded in my stomach and I fell backwards. I gasped for air and Derek came over.

"Oh, god. Maddie!" He lifted me up and I screamed, "Scott! Call an ambulance!"

Derek walked outside and the guns stopped.

"Madison!"

Blood began to drip out of my mouth and I cried.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to Derek. "Please."

"I won't leave you. I promise."

I screamed as I was set down on Aunt Kate's car.

"What'd you do to her?!" I heard Kate yell.

"You shot her!" Derek replied.

"Don't leave me." I repeated, grabbing onto Derek's hand. "Don't leave me."

Derek leaned over me, his electric blue eyes standing out in his wolfish form, and brushed a piece of hair away from my face, "I won't leave you."

"Derek, I'm scared." I cried, and he continued to stroke my hair.

"Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay, Maddie."

He was suddenly ripped away and I groaned.

"Derek." I mumbled before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I should've known you were a traitor. Poor little Maddie couldn't deal with being second best, so she betrayed her family."_

 _Kate moved a hair out of my face,_

 _"News flash, Madison. Allison will always be prettier, better, and smarter than you. No one cares that you almost died. You can never, ever beat Allison. She's the favorite daughter, granddaughter, niece, and Argent. Get that through your head."_

 _I felt her breath on my face, "I should've killed you sooner."_

* * *

"Derek." I moaned, opening my eyes slightly. The light in the room was too bright, so I squeezed my eyes shut again.

"Maddie? Maddie, open your eyes." I heard my sister say, squeezing my hand.

"The lights." I groaned at her.

Her hand left mine for a moment before returning after the lights were turned off.

"Open your eyes." She begged.

I opened them and looked over at her, "Oh thank god."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About a day. Your surgery took a while, you had internal bleeding." She answered, "Aunt Kate said Derek Hale shot you."

I began to sat up, wincing when I felt stitches in my stomach pull.

"Careful." Allison hissed at me.

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"He ran off after shooting you."

"Derek didn't shoot me." I spat at her.

"Then who did, Maddie?"

"Aunt Kate."

"Kate wouldn't hurt you. Even after she found out you were a traitor." Dad said from the doorway.

"I am not a traitor." I growled at him.

"You've been helping those things this whole time!"

"They're werewolves. And those werewolves are my friends. Well, two of them are. The Alpha is evil, so I don't mind if you kill him." I stated.

"You know who the second beta is?" Dad questioned.

I froze, "No?"

* * *

I refused to give up Scott as the second beta and my dad and Allison left. Mom stopped by, looking at me with disgust.

I guess I'm a disgrace to my family now.

Scott and Stiles stopped by, and they told me they couldn't find Derek. We also discussed Deaton and how he found Scott last night after I got shot. We also talked about Scott going to formal, even though he wasn't allowed. And apparently Stiles was going with Lydia. It was a very eventful day while I was unconscious.

I pouted, knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to formal, considering it was tonight. I was really excited about it, too. I couldn't wait to wear my dress and dance with my friends and drink punch with little finger foods.

I felt pain on my side, the side where I wasn't shot. The morphine eased my bullet wound pain, but something else was happening. To Derek.

"He's being tortured." I told Scott.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. Please, find him." I begged.

Scott promised he would find Derek for me, and Stiles told me to get some rest before they both left to get ready for the dance.

Visiting times were over when someone else, someone dangerous, came.

Peter stood in the doorway and my eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, his eyes turning red and his fangs popped out of his mouth I whimpered, trying to make myself as small as possible as Peter walked towards me.

"No, please."

"Trust me. You will thank me, girl."

He pinned my arms down and bit my shoulder, making me scream.

* * *

"I'm the alpha now." Derek said, his eyes glowing red.

Chris' phone rang and he answered,

"Hello?"

Allison watched as her dad's eyes widened and he quickly hung up the phone,

"We need to go. Now."

"Dad, what's wrong?" Allison asked as they walked to the car.

"It's Maddie."

"What's wrong with her?"

"We need to get to the hospital."

* * *

Chris, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Victoria and Derek went to the hospital to see what happened to Maddie. They watched from outside of her hospital as she was shaking and jerking in the bed and there was a doctor putting something in her IV.

"What's happening?" Chris asked a nurse.

"She's having a seizure." She answered.

"Why aren't you helping her?!" Derek exclaimed.

"We are, you just need to calm down, sir."

"I am calm!" Derek yelled.

Maddie began screaming and the doctor and nurses had to hold her down.

"What's happening to her?" Allison cried.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

"I think so."

"She's not dying." Derek snapped, "I refuse to let her die."

He began walking towards her room, eyes red. Victoria stepped in front of him,

"You are not turning my daughter into a werewolf." She glared.

"She will die!" Derek growled.

"I'd rather have her die."


	12. Chapter 12

I watched from the corner of the room as they injected something into my IV. I watched my body have a seizure. I was having an out of body experience.

Through the window, I saw my family and friends. Derek was yelling and I went over to see what he was saying. Allison was crying and Scott had to hold her up. Derek punched the wall, causing a hole.

"What's happening?"

"You're dying." I turned around to see another girl, a bit older than me.

"What?"

"You're in a coma. Slowly dying. A man came in a bit you. What was he?"

"Coma. I'm dying. I'm gonna die." I whispered.

"You know what? I'm gonna leave you alone until it sets in." The woman stated, disappearing.

I watched Derek go down the hallway and I followed.

"Derek? Can you hear me?" I questioned, "You're a werewolf! You have super hearing! So hear me!"

I stopped and watched him continue to walk, "Derek!"

He stopped walking and I had hope that he heard me. I ran up to him,

"Derek?"

Derek continued walking and I sighed, watching him walk away.

"You'll get used to it." I turned and saw the women again, "I'm Alexis."

"Maddie."

"Nice to meet you, Maddie."

"How are you so calm?" I asked her.

"I've been like this for over a year." She answered.

"It must be hard, seeing your family but not being able to talk to them. Especially for a year." I stated.

"My family hasn't visited." Alexis replied.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"C'mon. I'll show you why."

We walked to her hospital room and I stared at the door. It was labeled 'Jane Doe'.

"They don't know you're here."

"I ran off after I had a fight with my parents. Just outside of Beacon Hills, I was hit by a car. I didn't have anything with me, so they couldn't identify me. My parents probably assumed I ran away." Alexis said.

"I'm so sorry."

She shrugged, "At least you have people who care about you come see you."

We went back into my room and the nurses were gone, my body calm. I sat on the bed and Alexis sat in a chair. I stared at my body,

"Who was the guy? With the red eyes and fangs?"

"Peter Hale. Alpha Werewolf." I answered honestly.

"Huh. So werewolves exist."

"Mhmm."

"I see you're still a bit in shock." Alexis smiled.

"Mhmm."

* * *

I sat in the corner, watching my body lay still in the bed. A nurse came in to check my vitals.

"Here's the secret, sugar. If you live, if you die, it's all up to you."

"How?" I asked, "How am I supposed to live? I don't understand how it works!"

The door opened and Derek walked in. He nodded at the nurse,

"Any changes?"

"Sorry, hon." She replied, walking towards the door, "Talk to her."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Talk to her. She's here, honey, and she'll listen. It'll help, trust me." The nurse said before leaving.

Derek sighed, sitting on the chair next to the bed and holding my hand.

"Isn't it amazing how life is one thing, and in an instant it becomes something else?" I looked over and saw Alexis sitting in another chair, watching Derek.

"It's okay if you want to go." I turned my head to look at the werewolf, "Everyone wants you to stay, Maddie. Even your parents. I want you to stay more than I've ever wanted anything in my life." He paused and I saw tears come to his eyes, "But that's what I want. And I understand why you might want not to stay. I understand if you want to go."

I began crying, "I want to stay, Derek. I really do. But I don't know how."

"How could a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?" Tears fell down his face, making me cry harder.

"He's using you, Maddie. He wants you to stay for his benefit. Can't you see that?" Alexis said.

"Shut up!" I screamed at her and Derek looked towards me, as if he heard me.

He got up to leave, kissing my head before going to the door. Opening it, he turned back to the bed,

"Please stay. For me."

I walked up to him,

"I love you, Derek Hale."


	13. Chapter 13

I'm scared. I'm honestly so scared.

I don't know how to get back into my body, how to get back into the world of living.

I'm not dead, but how long will that last for? My parents only have so much money to keep the machines going.

It's been a week and Derek has visited everyday, bringing flowers. He would mostly sit there, just watching, waiting for me to open my eyes. Whenever he did speak, it caused him to have tears well up in his eyes. It amazed me to see Derek Hale cry.

Stiles was kind of the opposite. Lydia was in the hospital, too, having been attacked by Peter. If he got bored while visiting her, he'd come see me. He would talk on and on about all that has happened, as if I wasn't dying in front of him. Every once in awhile he would tear up. I hate seeing Stiles cry.

My parents rarely visited. Just about every other day. I bet they still think I'm a traitor or something for being friends with werewolves. Allison did visit though, which I'm happy about. She told me about how she 'broke up' with Scott, just to fool our parents to think she was serious about the hunter thing.

Currently, I am walking the halls of the hospital. The visiting hours were over and I was bored. I turned the corner and saw Alexis leaning against the wall.

"I used to be like you." She sighed, "Believing I'd wake up. That my family would come and be with me."

"My family has come to be with me." I replied.

"With disgusted looks on their face." Alexis responded, "They don't like you very much."

"But my friends do."

"They'll stop coming soon enough."

I growled, "Enough!"

I felt pain in my hands and I look down, seeing claws. I turn to Alexis and she screamed in horror. I sprinted back to my room and saw claws instead of fingernail on my body. And my eyes were open.

And they were glowing purple.

My body stopped breathing and I knew the nurses would run in soon.

I grabbed my hand, hoping the claws would go away.

"Stop it!" I hissed.

I thought back to Scott. What made him calm down when he was wolfing out?

Allison.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 _"Derek? Where are you?" I asked, walking through the burnt Hale house._

 _"Come find me."_

 _I smiled and went up the stairs where his voice came from. I walked into his room and felt arms wrap around my waist. I let out a small scream as he picked me up and twirled me around. Once Derek set me down, I turned around in his arms and kissed him._

I opened my eyes and my claws were gone from my hands. And my eyes were still open, but back to their normal hazel color. The nurses ran in and I backed myself into the wall. I slid down and wrapped my arms around my knees, sobbing into my arms.

I'm scared.


	14. Chapter 14

I watched as Derek left my room once again. It's been another week, and I've been able to keep my temper down. I haven't had any claws or glowing eyes appearing randomly, lately.

My parents stopped visiting, and I remember the nurses telling them I was breathing on my own, so I had hope.

But they didn't care.

I followed Derek through the halls of the hospital. I watched from the entrance as he kicked the wall, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Derek." I stated.

Turning back, I began walking through the halls again. Like a ghost. If I don't wake soon, I'll be just that.

A ghost.

Going back into my room, I saw Allison. She was sobbing.

"Alli?" I questioned walking towards her.

"I need you, Maddie. You can't leave me. You can't leave us."

"I don't know how!" I exclaimed, "I want to stay, but I don't know how."

The door opened and my father walked through,

"Allison, time to go."

Allison stood up, looking angry, "She's your daughter! And she's dying!"

"She betrayed this family."

"So? Maddie is still your daughter." She replied.

"That's why we have a second daughter. Just in case one dies." Dad stated.

"Wow, dad. Just wow." Allison said, shouldering past him.

Dad stood there, staring at me. He came over and kissed my head before leaving.

* * *

"Just talk to her, honey." The nurse said the next day to Derek.

"It doesn't work." He replied.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she hasn't woken up yet." Derek answered.

"She needs to hold on, hon. And by hearing your voice, she knows to keep fighting." The nurse replied, leaving.

Derek sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I miss you." He stated.

"I miss you, too." I replied.

"I miss your smile, your laugh," Derek chuckled, "You hitting Stiles or Scott when they were being stupid."

I laughed and Derek grabbed my hand,

"I don't just miss you, Maddie. I love you."

I gasped.

He said it back.

Derek rubbed his hands on his jeans before standing up, "I'll be back."

My breaths became shortened, I looked to my right and saw Alexis staring at me as my vision began to blur.

"Bye, Maddie."

What was happening?

* * *

I gasped and sat up, breathing heavily. My senses were being overpowered. I could smell the bad hospital food and hear the nurses gossiping down the hall. I gripped the sheets of the bed and groaned. My head ached.

I got up and walked into the bathroom connecting to my room. I splashed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror.

I screamed and backed into the wall.

My eyes were purple.

I walked out and saw Derek standing in my room,

"Maddie?"

"Derek." I mumbled, falling to the floor.

He quickly caught me and picked me up. I kept my eyes closed, fearing my eyes would glow. I gripped Derek's shirt and breathed in his scent. Derek put me back on the bed and smiled,

"Welcome back."


	15. Chapter 15

People stared as I walked through the halls in my cute little short shorts with white lace in the front with a white flowy shirt and boots.

"Issac, right?" I asked the tall boy with pretty blue eyes beside me in English.

"U-uh, y-yea." He stuttered

I smiled at him, "I've kinda been gone for a while. Do you mind helping me catch up with what I missed?"

He nodded quickly,

"Cool. Um, library after school?"

Issac nodded again and I smiled at him again before turning back to the teacher.

Once school ended, I made my way towards the library. I bumped into Jackson, and he seemed different. More cocky than usually. I finally made it to the library and over to Issac.

"Hey, Issac." I smiled.

"Hi." He gave me a small smile back.

"Okay, so where do we start?" I asked, setting down my stuff and sitting down.

I leaned in close to him and froze. He smelled like a werewolf.

* * *

After an hour of joking around and helping me go over what I missed, I got a call from Allison. My parents wanted me home. After giving Issac a quick hug, I went home.

My parents have barley talked to me since I've woken up. And now my grandpa is here, luckily my parents haven't told him what happened. I was told by Scott and Derek that he cut an omega werewolf in half the other night.

I sat on my bed, trying to read my English book. I had a headache, actually, my whole body ached. My vision kept on going in and out of focus.

I went downstairs and noticed that my family wasn't home. I grabbed some water and stared out the window, and purple eyes were looking back at me.

That's all I remembered.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the woods, naked. I moaned as I sat up and leaned against a giant stump of a tree. I stared at my hands, noticing dried blood. I felt it around my mouth, too. I quickly made my way to Derek's old house that he no longer occupies.

He left some clothes behind. I grabbed a t-shirt and way too big sweats and went into the bathroom. I used the t-shirt to get some of the blood away from my mouth. Once I got most of it off, I walked home.

I cleaned myself off and got to school before second period started. Since it was free period, I sat on the bleachers to watch the lacrosse game, thinking about what happened last night.

Then I overheard Scott and Stiles talking about another werewolf on the lacrosse team. Stiles had Scott go into the goal and when coach blew the whistle, Scott ran out and tackled the player with the ball and smelled them. He did that three times before coach threatened to give Scott suicides. Jackson stepped out of line, claiming that his shoulder hurt. Next was Issac.

And he was panting hard. Like he was trying to keep control.

"Oh no." I stated as coach blew the whistle.

Issac and Scott ran at each other, both knocking each other in the air, and they landed on all fours. I looked closely at them and noticed that both of their eyes were a golden color.

"Shit."

I looked over and saw three police officers walking over.

"Don't tell them." I heard Issac say to Scott, "Please don't tell them."

Issac was called over to the officer and they talked to him. His dad was dead. And they thought he was murdered. And he was a suspect.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." I heard Stiles said.

"Like, overnight?"

"During the full moon." Stiles stated.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles answered.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah."

"He does."

I began panicking.

Did I kill Issac's dad?


	16. Chapter 16

I watched as Issac was taken away in a police car. I felt bad for him, being blamed for something I possibly did. Scott came over and watched along with me. I went inside and Scott stayed where he was.

"Miss Argent." I looked over and saw Mr. Harris, "I missed you in chemistry today."

"Shit." I mumbled.

* * *

I sat with Stiles in detention, doing my homework. When we were let out, Stiles offered me a ride home. Just as I got into the car, my phone rang.

"Allison?"

"We need to do something right now. They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out." Allison stated.

"Wait, what guy?" I questioned, putting the phone on speaker.

"He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy." She answered.

"They're sending him to the station for Isaac." He said.

"He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Hold on, hold on. It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?" There was a ding on my phone and I looked at the photo and showed Stiles.

Wolfsbane.

"Yeah, wolfsbane." I answered.

"What does that mean?" Allison questioned.

"It means they're gonna kill him." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"Allison, I need you to get your bow."

* * *

I was freaking out on the inside. I felt the pull of the moon, my control slipping by the minute. My claws came out and I dug them into my skin to keep my control.

Derek met up with us at the station. I went into the back seat and Derek sat next to Stiles,

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles explained.

"I'll distract her." Derek stated, reaching for the door handle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you?" Stiles put his hand on Derek's shoulder to stop him, "You're not going in there." Derek glared at Stiles' hand, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles replied.

"An innocent person."

"An - you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?" Stiles questioned.

"To distract her." Derek stated obviously.

"Uh - huh. How? By punching her in the face?"

"Heh, by talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked and Derek just stared at him, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

We followed Derek into the station, but hid behind the door.

"Good evening, how can I help - you?" A women asked.

"Hi." Derek smiled, leaning against the counter.

"Hi."

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone-"

"Like me?" The women asked.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek replied and I growled, my claws digging into the palm of my hand more and Stiles had to drag me with him.

We went into his dad's office, but the keys were already gone. We ran into the hallway and I saw a man in a deputy's uniform with a bad leg, leaving a blood trail on the ground.

I growled at the man before he grabbed Stiles and dragged him towards a room,

"Come quietly or I will kill him."

Stiles pulled the fire alarm just as we made it into the room where the holding cell was. He let go of Stiles and the three of us noticed that the cell door was open. The hunter was tackled onto a desk and Issac pushed him into the wall. Stiles hid behind another desk as I stood in the room, watching. Issac broke the man's arm and I saw the needle fall to the ground. I quickly ran over and stepped on it, breaking it. Issac knocked the hunter out and turned to me.

He pinned me to the wall and snarled at me. I stared into his big, golden eyes, feeling my fangs grow.

"Issac." I stated, putting my clawed hand to his face, "It's okay. Everything's okay, just calm down."

I whimpered as he put his face closer to mine. His breath fanned my face and I moved my hand to his shoulder, digging my claws into his skin. He cried out in pain and backed away. Behind him I saw Derek. My fangs and claws disappeared as Derek roared at Issac, his eyes glowing red. Issac his himself in the corner, and when his face popped up, he was back to normal.

I pushed myself off the wall and ran over to Derek, wrapping my arms around him.

"How did you do that?" Stiles asked him.

"I'm the Alpha."


	17. Chapter 17

I stood in the mirror, smoothing down my winter formal dress. Derek texted me this morning to wear it tonight. He said we're going on a date. Luckily no one was home so I wasn't questioned for wearing my dress.

The doorbell rang and I smiled. I quickly put on heels and grabbed my jacket and purse before going to the front door. I opened it and gasped, Derek was wearing a suit.

"Oh my gosh."

"You look beautiful." Derek smiled, holding his arm out.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I replied, taking his arm.

We brought me over to the car and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a blindfold.

"What's that for?" I asked before he tied it around my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked, touching the blindfold.

"It's a surprise, Maddie. Hence the blindfold." Derek replied, grabbing my hand and leading me into the car.

After driving for about ten minutes, the car stopped and he helped me out. We walked for a while before he stopped me,

"Okay, take it off."

I quickly pulled the blindfold off and gasped. We were in the woods and there were candles lit everywhere and there was a set of speakers playing slow music. In the middle of the candles was a picnic blanket with champagne glasses.

"Derek, this is beautiful." I said as his arms wrapped around me from behind.

"You didn't get to go to your winter formal, do I decided to kind of make one for you." He stated.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You're the best."

* * *

After many hours of dancing, talking, and kissing, it was time to go home. It was nearly midnight and I knew my sister would get worried.

"Thank you for the wonderful night." I smiled when Derek parked down the street from my house,

He didn't want to get spotted by my grandpa or my parents. That will cause an argument and possibly end in murder.

"Anything for you." Derek said before kissing me.

I laughed and put my hand in his hair, pulling him closer. Derek put his hands on my hips and dragged me over the middle console and onto his lap. I dragged my hands through his hair and he hissed in pain. I pulled my hands back and saw the claws replacing my nails. I quickly put my hands behind me.

"I'm so sorry!" Derek pulled his hand from his head and there was a small trace of blood, "I haven't clipped my nails in a while."

"It's fine." He laughed, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs.

I kissed him softly one last time before reaching over and grabbing my stuff.

"I'll see you later?" Derek asked.

"Definitely." I smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

I gasped, opening my eyes. I laid there for a moment, staring up at the trees. I was in the woods again. In the exact same spot as last time. My side was throbbing and I felt dried blood. There was no mark, but there must've been a wound there at some point within the last few hours. I looked around and found an arrow in the leaves. I picked it up and studied it closer.

It was Allison's arrow.

* * *

"Allison?" I exclaimed, looking through the locker room, "Allison!"

"Maddie?"

I turned around and saw Allison in her gym outfit. I ran to her and hugged her,

"You're okay!"

"Did Scott tell you?" She asked, "I told him not to worry you."

"What happened exactly?" I questioned.

"There's a new werewolf in town, I think. I was just lucky enough to have my bow with me." Allison explained.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"Like a wolf."

"Then how did you know it was a werewolf?"

"Because of its' eyes. They were purple."

* * *

I went to class after that. I attacked Allison, well, at least tried to attack her. But how come I can turn into a wolf, like an actual wolf. Scott and Derek can't, but I can.

The class was distracted when we heard an ambulance siren coming to the school. Apparently Erica had a seizure and was taken to the hospital.

I was sitting at lunch with Allison and Lydia when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door. The three of us turned to look, too. My eyes widened when I saw Erica walk through those doors. Little, shy Erica was not so shy anymore.

She was a very tight, short skirt with a white tank top and a leather jacket. On her feet were leopard print high heels. She had no sign of acne on her face and her hair was perfectly curled.

Erica leaned over a table and grabbed a boy's apple before biting into it.

"What... the holy hell... is that?" Lydia questioned.

"That... is Erica." I answered.

She smiled at the boys before walking out.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Derek happened." Scott answered.

Scott, Stiles, and I followed Erica out of the school. She got into a car, a very familiar one. Derek turned to us and smiled. I growled and Scott put his hand on my shoulder,

"You okay, Maddie."

"Fine." I answered, going back inside.

* * *

I texted Derek that night, asking him to meet me in my room. After dinner I went up to my room and saw him sitting on my bed. I closed my door and sighed,

"We need to talk, Derek." I stated.

"What about?" He asked.

"You." I answered, "Your betas."

"You're not jealous about Erica are you?" Derek smirked.

"Course not." I lied.

"I can hear your heartbeat, Maddie." Derek took a few steps closer, "I know you're lying."

"Okay, so maybe I am. But that's not what I wanted to say." I replied.

"So what do you want to say?"

"Don't turn into Peter." I stated.

"What?"

"Your uncle. He was obsessed with power, Derek, you know that. And it was the death of him. I just don't want that to happen to you. Promise me, Derek. Promise me that you won't let the power get to you." I said, walking up to him.

"It's not about the power, Maddie. I promise." He kissed me, "I will not turn into Peter."

* * *

After school I went to the ice rink where I heard Scott was going to be to find Boyd. I stood in the shadows as I saw Derek and his pack walking onto the ice.

"Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything." Scott asked Boyd.

"He told me about the hunters."

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it." Scott said.

"I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day." Boyd replied.

"If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek."

"That really hurts, Scott." Derek stated, catching the two boys' attention, "I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hm. In a word... transformative." Erica growled and her fangs came out.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." Issac answered.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott stated.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smirked and the two betas walked towards Scott.

Scott punched the ice and made a crater, he looked up and he was wolfed out, "I meant fair for them."

It didn't take much for Scott to beat the crap out of the two inexperienced betas.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott exclaimed before sliding Issac and Erica back over to Derek.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek stated and I let out a small gasp, causing him and Scott to look towards where I was standing.

Derek's eyes turned red and he began walking towards Scott. No way Scott could take an Alpha on. As Derek began to punch Scott, I shed my jacket and dress before I felt myself turn.

* * *

A wolf slid across the ice, tackling the Alpha to the ground. It roared in Derek's face, and his red eyes disappeared. The wolf got off of Derek and he backed away, freaked out.

Scott moved towards the wolf and it spun around, growling at him.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

The wolf let out a little huff before turning around. Everyone on the ice watched as the wolf walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

I've been avoiding Derek since that night at the ice rink. He broke his promise, he flat out told Scott that it was all about power. But when I talked to Scott about the wolf with the purple eyes, he said Derek had a hunch about what it was.

I didn't want to talk to him, but I had to. I need to figure out what exactly I am.

I made my way to the abandoned subway station where Derek and his pack were staying. I walked down the first few steps but froze when I saw Erica, her legs wrapped around Derek, kissing him. And he wasn't pushing her away. In fact, it looked like he was kissing back.

Issac looked up at me and I shook my head, turning around and going back up the stairs as I wiped my tears away.

No, I refuse to cry because of Derek.

* * *

Allison begged me to go to the game the next day. So I went to keep my mind off of Derek. Currently, our team was being pummeled by a person on the other team. He was huge and was injuring all of our other players.

Stiles went to go find my grand father's bestiary, and when he didn't come back after ten minutes I went after him. I found him in the office, looking through the drawers,

"What's taking so long?" I asked.

"I can't find it!" He exclaimed.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw Erica,

"Hello, Stiles." She looked over at me, "Maddie."

"Bitch." I growled.

She grabbed Stiles by the ear and glared at me, "Follow or I rip his ear off."

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh." Stiles groaned as Erica led us to the pool, "

Inside was Derek holding a basketball, "Stiles. Maddie."

"Derek." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked.

" Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." Stiles answered before Derek deflated the basketball,"Holy God."

"Let's try that again."

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because I've somebody I really need to talk to -." Derek gave him a look, "All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" Stiles asked.

Both Derek and Erica were staring at something above us. I took a few steps forwards and looked up, seeing exactly what Stiles described.

"What? Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."

Stiles looked up and the lizard thing hissed at us. I pulled Stiles to me and the thing jumped down in front of us. It pushed Erica to the wall and knocked her out, causing me to smiled.

"Run!" Derek yelled, pushing me back.

There was a stinging sensation on my neck, but when I felt it there was nothing there. I looked over at Derek and I noticed a scratch on his neck,

"Derek, your neck!" Derek felt his neck and began to fall, Stiles catching him.

So... this thing can paralyze people.

I pushed the two so they began running, well, running as fast as Stiles can considering Derek weighs a lot.

"Where is it? Can you see it?" Stiles questioned.

"I can smell it. Please hurry. Call Scott!" Stiles grabbed his phone, but it slipped out of his hand.

As Stiles dived to grab his phone, he let Derek go and he fell into the pool, "Stiles, you son of a-!"

I took my shoe off and watched the lizard go near Stiles. I quickly threw my shoe at it and it hissed at me, "Stiles, jump!"

Stiles went into the pool and the thing came towards me. I had my other shoe ready.

"Maddie! Get in the pool now!" Derek yelled at me.

"Shut up!"

It came closer and I chucked my other shoe at it before I took a step backwards and fell into the pool. Once I reached the surface, I swam to Stiles who was holding up Derek.

"That was stupid of you." He scolded and I glared at him.

"Where did it go? Do you see it?" Stiles asked and I looked around for the lizard creature.

"No."

"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles said and the lizard thing screamed.

"Maybe not." I replied.

"You get me out of here before I drown." Derek stated.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth." Stiles replied.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek snapped back.

"Okay. I don't see it." Stiles began swimming towards the edge of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." I said to Stiles, seeing the thing walking around the pool.

"What's it waiting for?"

The thing went over to the edge of the pool, and stuck its hand in. It hissed before backing away as far as it could.

"Wait, do you see that? I don't think it can swim." Stiles stated.

* * *

"Okay. Okay, I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles said after two hours.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." Derek hissed at Stiles.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles asked.

"No."

"I'm the one keeping you alive, okay, have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek replied, "You don't trust me I don't trust you. You need me to survive, which is why you are not letting me go."

I rolled my eyes and began swimming towards the phone, "Maddie!"

The lizard ran over to me and I grabbed the phone before looking up at it, my eyes flashing purple. It hissed at me before trying to swipe its claws at me. I backed away and hit Scott's number.

"Scott!" I exclaimed when he answered.

"I can't talk right now." Scott replied before hanging up.

I growled before letting the phone go to the bottom of the pool.

"I can't stay up any longer, I need something to hold on to." I said.

Stiles and I swam over to the diving boards where there were little metal bits sticking out. Stiles was able to successfully grab on, but my hand slipped and I fell back into the water. I had no energy left to swim back up. So I stayed under, sinking to the bottom of the pool.

I heard my name being yelled from above. But I stayed where I was. I opened my eyes, purple instead of hazel. I opened my fanged mouth and screamed. It felt like my head would explode.

A clawed hand grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up. When my back hit the tile floor, I looked up at Scott, my purple eyes gone,

"Where is it?"

"Gone."

After we dried off, Scott took us out to his car to show us the bestiary.

"Is that even a language?" I asked.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott questioned.

"It's called a kanima." Derek answered, walking over with Erica.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I stated.

"Or who."

"What else do you know?" Scott asked Derek.

"Just stories, rumors." He replied.

"But it's like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-"

"An abomination." Stiles finished.

"Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott said.

"You trust them?" Derek questioned.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it."

"I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek exclaimed, walking away.

* * *

When I stepped into my room, I knew that Derek was there.

"Get out."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Get out!" I yelled and he put his hand on my mouth.

"Shh! Your parents will hear you." Derek stated.

"That's the point." I hissed at him.

"What's your problem?" Derek asked, grabbing my arm.

"You! You're my problem, Derek!" I exclaimed.

"What did I do?"

"You broke your promise, Derek Hale! I heard what you said the other night. You said it was all about power."

"You saw what happened at the ice rink." He stated.

"That's not the only thing I saw." I replied.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Go ask your slut of a beta, Erica." I snapped at him.

"Why were you at the station?" Derek questioned.

"Does it even matter anymore? You're a cheater, Derek! I saw you kiss her!"

It took all my energy to keep my control. I felt my claws coming out, piercing the skin of my palm.

"Maddie-"

"Just leave." I stated and he didn't move, "Leave me alone, Derek!"

Once again, he stayed put. I grabbed my bow and arrows from my closet and aimed one at him. Tears ran down my face,

"You won't do it, Maddie. I know you." Derek said.

"Leave, please." I cried.

Derek took a step towards me and I shot him in the shoulder. He looked down at the arrow and then up at me, with wide eyes. I felt the pain in my shoulder, but nothing hurt more than seeing the look in his eyes. He quickly went towards the window and left. I dropped my bow and cried.

My claws ripped at the carpet and my fangs popped out of my gums. I punched my mirror and stared at my broken reflection. My purple glowing eyes and protruding fangs. I looked down at my bloody knuckles and claws.

What have I become?


	20. Chapter 20

I was at my locker, grabbing my books, when someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around and smiled when I saw Issac,

"Issac! You're back!"

He smirked and leaned against the locker beside mine, "Yea, I'm no longer a suspect in my dad's case."

"That's great." I replied.

"Hey," Issac leaned closer, "Can we talk later? Alone?"

I nodded, "Yea, sure. Um, we should probably get to class, yeah?"

He nodded in response and we walked to class together. I sat beside him and I felt an angry presence behind me,

"Why is he back?" Scott questioned.

"He's no longer a suspect." I answered, "So play nice."

"Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news." Stiles panted as he sat behind Scott,

"I think I already know." Scott replied.

After class, I followed Scott and Stiles through the hallways, "All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." I stated.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott said.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this 'friendship'."

I separated from the boys and went into the bathroom. Outside, I heard Issac and Erica in the hallway,

"So Derek wants this done during chemistry?"

"Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm gonna kill that bitch, all right?"

"We have to test her first."

Lydia?

I rushed to Economics to talk to her, but was interrupted by the bell.

"All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I'm not even too sure I could pass it." Coach said, "Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh? Come on, let's go, buddy."

Jared and Lydia went up to answer the question on the board and I heard Jackson whisper from across the room,

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation."

"Wait, why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott questioned

"How should I know?"

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked and I tensed.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry."

I flinched as Coach yelled, "Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um, just an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson replied.

"That's really kind of you. Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?" Coach replied.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked Stiles,

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day." Stiles defended

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument."

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine." Stiles stated.

I looked back up at the board and noticed that Lydia was writing backwards. She then stood at the front of the room with her eyes closed, crying.

"Lydia." Coach called out and she opened her eyes, "Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?"

I took a photo of what Lydia wrote on the board and switched it around until I was able to read it.

'Somebody Help Me'

I dragged Lydia through the hallway with me after class,

"Hey, how about we skip the rest of the school day? You were pretty freaked in Econ." I stated.

"I'm fine, Mads." Lydia replied,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She lied.

I sat next to Lydia in Chem and noticed Scott and Stiles having a stare down. I looked behind me and saw Issac and Erica. The four moved towards us but Scott and Stiles were quicker. Scott sat next to me while Stiles sat on the other side of Lydia just as the bell rung.

"Einstein once said, 'Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe'. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Harris said, patting Stiles on the back, "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with-" Every boy in the room except for Scott, Stiles, and Issac raised their hands, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall. All right, next two."

I was paired up with Issac. I was mad about the fact that he thinks that Lydia is the kanima, so I didn't speak.

"He cares about you." He stated. "A lot."

"What?"

"Derek. You saw him and Erica the other day. He pushed her away, you know." Issac continued.

"Issac, I don't want to talk about him." I growled.

He ignored me, "I don't like seeing you sad, Maddie."

I looked up from what I was doing and his face was close to mine,

"Issac." I whispered before Harris hit the bell,

"Switch."

Issac squeezed my hand before moving and I went to sit with Lydia.

"Stay away from Issac and Erica." I stated.

"Why is everyone trying to keep me away from those two?" Lydia asked.

"Because they're dangerous, Lydia. They don't have good intentions." I said before the bell was rang again,

"And switch."

I stood up to move and felt hands on my shoulders, moving me aside. Issac sat down where I was and I glared,

"You hurt her, and I will skin you." I growled, my claws creating holes in his leather jacket.

I looked around and noticed that Erica is the only person without a partner, surprisingly. I sat down next to her and I heard a yard stick smacking a table,

"If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." Harris said to Stiles.

"What are you gonna do to her?" I hissed at Erica

"Don't you think the better question is what's she going to do to us? I have to say, you and Derek were cute together, but now its my turn to take that ride for a spin."

"You think you can hurt me by kissing him?" I turned to Erica and placed my claws on her thigh, digging it into her skin, "You can have him, sweetheart. Just remember, once a cheater, always a cheater."

"What are you?" She gasped looking into my purple eyes,

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I smirked.

"Time." Harris called out, "If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal. Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it."

We all watched Lydia lift up the crystal to eat it, except there was a clear liquid on it.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled, getting off his seat.

"What?"

"Nothing." Scott replied

Erica and I watched as Lydia took a bite of the crystal, and nothing happened.

"Oh no." I stated.

Once the bell rang, signaling that class was over, I dug my nails into Erica more,

"You tell anyone, especially Derek, I will make sure that no one finds your body." I growled, "Understand?"

She nodded and I smirked, grabbing my stuff and leaving.

Scott, Allison, Stiles and I went into Coach's office to talk,

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia."

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott answered.

"It's not her."

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." Scott replied.

"No, it can't be her." Stiles stated.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect her." I said.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Scott replied.

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison asked.

"By three o'clock?"

"There could be something in the bestiary." She said.

"Oh, you mean the 900 page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles answered sarcastically,

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." I said.

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott said.

"What does that mean?"

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Scott told Allison

Allison gave Scott a look before pulling out a small crossbow from her bag, "I can protect myself."

"Since when did you have a crossbow?" I asked, "And can I have one?"


	21. Chapter 21

Allison went to talk to Ms. Morrell about the bestiary, and Stiles and I followed Lydia around. Soon Allison joined us, and so did Jackson, surprisingly.

"If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?" Lydia asked as we went out into the hallway.

"Because we're meeting up with somebody else." Stiles answered.

"Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?"

"Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late."

Lydia stopped, "Okay, hold on-"

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson said, pushing her along.

We all squeezed into Stiles' jeep and he took off towards Scott's house.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott?" Lydia questioned as we walked up the front steps.

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." I stated.

"Thanks for doing this." I heard Allison say to Jackson

"I needed to talk to her anyway." Jackson replied.

We went inside and Stiles locked the door and checked out the window,

"Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." Then Stiles grabbed a chair and placed it under the doorknob, "And a murder. Yeah, it was bad."

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute"

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" Lydia asked herself as she followed Jackson up the stairs.

Once I heard the door closed, I listened in on their conversation.

"So you never gave me back my key."

"What? Wh-y-your key? That's what you wanted to talk about?"

"Why didn't you give it back?"

"Are you kidding? I'm attacked by some lunatic who bites me. A lunatic who, by the way, still hasn't been caught. I spent two days freaked out of my mind walking around the woods naked, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?" Lydia replied back angrily.

"So do you have the key or not?"

"Not." Lydia lied.

"You just lied to me." Jackson scoffed.

"Oh crap." I turned around and saw Stiles looking out the window,

"What?" I asked.

"Derek and his book club are here." He answered and I looked out to see Derek, Issac, Erica, and Boyd.

"Shit." I mumbled.

* * *

It was dark now, and Scott is on his way. The three of us stood my the window, watching the wolf pack waiting for us.

For Lydia.

"What are you doing?"

I looked over and saw Allison on her phone,

"I think - I think I have to call my dad." She answered.

"No, but if he finds you here, you and Scott-"

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia." Allison replied, grabbing her crossbow.

"I got an idea. Just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said.

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles smiled.

"Okay."

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." Stiles said.

"Which one?" Allison asked Stiles,

"Uh, Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the head." He answered.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." I said.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles replied.

"You mean two." Allison corrected him.

"No, I mean three." Stiles and I looked out the window,

"Where the hell is Isaac?" I asked.

Allison aimed her arrow towards the window and I heard footsteps behind me. Issac threw Allison and Stiles to the ground. Issac came over to me pinned me to the wall,

"I don't want to hurt you, Maddie." He said.

"You already have." I hissed at him before head butting him,

"Lydia stay upstairs!" I yelled as a window broke.

"What's happening?" Lydia asked.

"Get back. Someone's trying to break in, okay?" I said, running up the stairs, "Go. Lydia, go!"

I pushed her into a bathroom and I went into Scott's room. I screamed when I saw the Kanima.

I quickly grew claws and fangs, ready to take the Kanima on. The door behind me burst open and the Kanima escaped through the window. I turned around and snarled at Erica

"Hmm, this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend. And let me tell you, it's a pretty sick rush of power. You know what, it wasn't that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when Derek can have me anytime he wants."

I leaped towards her and she shifted. I pushed her into the wall and backed up, smirking,

"You think you can beat me?" I showed my fangs, "Honey, you're a little beta. Me? I'm something else."

She growled and came for me. I grabbed her shoulders and threw her out the window. As Erica came back in, she grabbed the window frame, but quickly jumped back when she touched this clear glue. I smiled when she fell to the roof, paralyzed.

I kicked her off the roof and into the bushes, "Bye, bitch."

Crouching down to keep myself hidden, I listened to Derek and Scott talk,

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied before sirens were heard.

"Get them out of here." Derek ordered Boyd.

There was a hissing behind me and I froze,

"Shit."

"Maddie, look out!" I heard Allison scream and I rolled away from the Kanima.

"Jackson, stop!" I yelled as the Kanima leaned over me.

Jackson screamed and I had to cover my ears. It raised its' clawed hand,

"Maddie!"

I kicked it in the stomach, causing it to fly backwards. I quickly jumped off the roof and Allison crushed me into a hug.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia yelled, walking onto the porch.

"It's Jackson." I told Scott.

* * *

Stiles dropped Allison and I off back at our house. Everyone kept asking if I was okay, and I was sick of it. After thanking Stiles for the ride, I quickly entered the house and made my way to my room.

I quickly hopped into the shower to wash away the events from tonight. I walked out of my bathroom in just a towel and saw Derek on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I wanted to see how you're doing. You had a rough night." He said.

"Maybe because someone sent their betas to kill my friend." I snapped at Derek.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be!" I yelled, "You were wrong, Derek! What if Issac ended up killing her? He would have to live with the fact that he killed an innocent person."

"I know, Maddie. And I'm sorry." He smiled, "But if it makes you feel better, we didn't kill her."

I scoffed and went over to my dresser to grab my pajamas. Derek's arms wrapped around my waist and I froze.

"Derek-"

"Shhh." Derek interrupted me, kissing my neck.

I moved my head to the side to give him more access. Derek grabbed my shoulders and turned me around before kissing me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair. He lifted me up bridal style and brought me over to the bed. Laying me down, he reached for the towel,

"Do you want to?"

I nodded and reached down to undo the towel myself, "I'm sure."


	22. Chapter 22

I groaned as I woke up, feeling a soreness between my legs.

"Morning, sunshine."

I let out a small yelp, seeing Derek next to me in my bed. He was naked from what I could tell, but thank god the sheets were covering his junk.

"Did last night really happen?" I asked.

"It certainly did." Derek smiled, kissing my bare shoulder.

I jumped when there was a knock on my door, "Maddie? I'm leaving in five minutes. If you're not downstairs by then, you're walking to school."

"Shit." I mumbled, jumping out of bed and grabbing my underwear, putting it on.

Quickly grabbing a shirt, a pair of jeans, and some boots, I put them on and rushed to brush my teeth before grabbing my bag and running downstairs, not even saying goodbye to Derek.

Sitting in the car, I thought about last night. I lost my freaking virginity last night. To Derek Hale. I felt happier, brighter, like I can do anything.

"What's got you smiling?" Allison asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh come on. I don't need to be a werewolf to know that you're lying."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, especially our parents, understand?"

"Completely."

"Derek and I had sex." I stated.

"What!"

* * *

After school, Allison dragged me to the reserve to meet up with Stiles, who had Jackson chained up in the back of a police van.

"They know."

"What?" Stiles askde Allison

"They know Jackson's missing." She responded.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." Stiles said, holding up Jackson's phone.

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know."

"Oh." Stiles ran over to the door and turned on the police radio,

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution." A man over the radio said.

Allison, Stiles, and I got into the van and Stiles dialed Jackson's dad,

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles answered, dropping the phone on the ground and taking off.

* * *

We drove farther into the reserve, on a cliff. Stiles called Scott and he came as fast as he could,

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott stated.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?"

"What if someone else took it?" I suggested.

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles stated.

"Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him."

"Like the bestiary says, 'the kanima seeks a friend,' right?" Allison asked.

"Okay, hold on. So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know? I mean, who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison suggested.

"There's something else. You said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott said.

"No, it can't be. Tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles replied.

"But I - I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?"

"You're right, it just ran off."

" And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott said to Stiles

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me, Maddie and Derek in the pool." Stiles said.

"Did it?" Scott questioned.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles replied.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott stated.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him."

"'Know thy enemy'. Just something my grandfather said." Allison quoted.

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles said.

"He risked his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott said.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny." Stiles replied.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott argued.

"It's always something with him, though." Stiles responded.

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So, I didn't either. You remember when I almost killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. He has nobody." Scott replied.

"That's his own fault."

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott said.

* * *

Stiles and I went to go check on Lydia, and when we came back, something bad happened. The back of the police van was wide open, and there was no Jackson in sight.

We found Scott and Allison in the back of the car sleeping.

"I have to tell my father. Scott. He's going to kill someone." Allison said.

"Okay, tell him. Tell him everything." Scott encouraged.

"Scott, I gotta tell mine too." Stiles said.

"This is all my fault." Scott stated.

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this." I replied.

"You're right."

"How you gonna make your dad believe all this?" I asked Stiles

"I don't know." He answered.

"He'll believe me." Scott replied, turning to us with golden eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Allison burst into my room with new information about the Kanima. Once she told me, we called Scott,

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison said.

"Or he doesn't remember."

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"A fugue state?" I questioned.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder..."

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison continued.

"Yeah, he had help with one thing though. The video. And someone else helped him forget that." Stiles said.

"Whoever's controlling him."

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles replied.

"So do we try and convince him he's not?" I asked.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott answered.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" Stiles replied.

* * *

Apparently Jackson put up a restraining order against Stiles and Scott, so Allison and I had to talk to him. As Allison went to entertain Lydia, I followed Jackson until he was alone in the locker room. Taking off my heels, I followed.

Right I touched the handle, the door opened,

"Oh, you just scared the hell out of me." Matt smiled.

"Sorry, I wa - I was just, um, I was - nothing." I stuttered.

"Ah, that's a - nice heels."

"Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I-"

"Same reason I never wear mine." Matt joked and I chuckled, "Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning."

"Oh, you mean like a rave?" I asked.

"Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, great." I smiled.

"Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's Friday, so - Looking forward to it." He said before walking off.

What did I just agree to?

I heard noises coming from inside the locker room, so I went in.

"Jackson?" I called out,

"In here." He said from the showers and I followed his voice.

I found him naked under a stream of water. I quickly closed my eyes and went behind the wall,

"Is something wrong?" He asked me

"Y - you could've warned me."

"You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room." He replied.

"I thought I heard you - I th - forget it." I responded.

"Did you wanna talk about something?" Jackson asked, right behind me.

"We can talk later." I said.

"No." He put his arm to the wall, preventing me from leaving, "Let's talk now."

"I - I have to get to cl-"

"Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class. Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy." Jackson asked and I began backing away, "I thought you wanted to talk."

" I - I - I changed my mind." I said.

"Jackson!" I turned around and saw Allison.

Jackson began walking towards her and Allison backed into a wall,

"You okay, Allison? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself." Jackson hissed at her.

"Stop. Just stop!" I yelled at Jackson, smacking his back.

Jackson turned around and pushed me into the lockers and I fell to the ground in pain

"What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm - when your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? 'Scott's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love'. Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead." Jackson ranted and he showed off his claws, "I just - I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself."

"Actually, he has."

Allison was able to get Jackson, but he pushed her to the ground and fell on top of her,

"Allison? Maddie? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked, his mood changing entirely.

He crawled off Allison and grabbed a pair of shorts, putting them on as Scott came into the room,

"I - I'm fine. I'm fine. Scott, I'm fine. Scott!" Allison yelled as Scott attacked Jackson

"I have a restraining order!"

"Trust me, I restrained myself."

Jackson threw Scott into the shower area and pinned him against a wall. Scott head butted him before throwing his head into the wall. Scott went to grab Jackson, but he kicked him, causing Scott to hit the wall, creating a hole.

Jackson got up, thinking he won, and walked out of the shower area. Then Scott jumped over the wall and kicked him in the head, making him tumble to the floor. Jackson grabbed a weight from the ground and flung it at Scott like a frisbee, but Scott luckily caught it. But while Scott was distracted, Jackson kicked him into the wall before throwing him onto a sink, breaking it. Water spurted out and Scott didn't get back up.

I tackled Jackson to the floor, straddling his hips. I punched his jaw multiple times before he threw me off of him. I slid across the ground and hit the wall, making a dent. Jackson made his way towards me, and Scott grabbed him. Jackson tossed him towards the door, and Scott slid out. Jackson got on top of him and Erica and Stiles ran over,

"What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough." Harris ran over and separated the two, "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!"

"You dropped this." Matt stated behind Harris, holding out a tabled.

Harris grabbed it from him, "You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris said, pointing to all of us.

* * *

Once school was done, we all made our way to the library. I sat down away from Jackson and Erica,

"Oh, uh, we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson said.

"All of these tools?" Harris asked,

"No, just us tools." Stiles said, motioning to him and Scott,

"Fine. You two, over there." Harris replied, pointing at the table I was at,

"Is this gonna be like Breakfast Club?" I asked with a smile,

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott stated, glaring at Jackson,

"No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're gonna help save him." Stiles replied,

"No. You were right, let's kill him."

We sat there for about an hour before Stiles spoke again,

"Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?" We looked over to see Matt eating out of a bag of chips,

"Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing." I said,

"Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself." Stiles replied,

"So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Scott asked,

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because...he's evil." Stiles reasoned,

"You just don't like him." I replied,

"The guy... bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face." Stiles said, and we saw him offering some chips to Jackson,

"Any other theories?" Scott asked,

"I have to go to the bathroom." Jackson said, getting up,

"Are you all right? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris asked,

"I just need to get some water." Jackson said before leaving the library,

"No one leaves their seats." Harris told us before following Jackson,

Once Harris was gone, Scott and Stiles went over to Erica's table,

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died."

"Maybe." She replied,

"Talk." Scott growled,

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." Erica said,

"So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?" Stiles asked,

"Yep."

"There's something so deeply wrong with that." Stiles commented,

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything." Erica said, opening her laptop,

"Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office." My mother's voice said over the P.A.

"Whoa, look the dates." Stiles commented, looking at Erica's computer screen as Harris walked back in with Jackson,

"'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995'." Erica read,

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles said,

We saw Harris pack up and we grabbed our bags, prepared to leave, "Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Matt, Jackson, and I were restocking the shelves in one row while Stiles, Allison, and Scott were in another. Matt and I talked about the rave he invited me to,

"You okay, dude?" Matt asked Jackson,

"Yea, I'm fine."

I continued to watch Jackson, who stared at the books for a long period of time before putting them on the shelf. Then he dropped the book before cutting Matt on the neck, paralyzing him.

My claws grew and my eyes turned purple. Jackson was too fast for my and he paralyzed me, too.

"Scott!" I yelled before hitting the floor.

Scott ran over and bent down next to me before Jackson ran across the shelves, causing sparks to fly everywhere. I watched as Scott's eyes turned and his fangs grew. I heard Erica scream before Jackson roared.

Moving my head slightly, I watched a possessed looking Jackson write on the chalk board,

'Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you'

Jackson jumped out of the window and Allison ran over,

"I think she's having a seizure." Stiles said from the other aisle with Erica

"They're alive over here." Allison replied,

 **"** Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles stated,

 **"** Derek, only to Derek." Erica mumbled.

 **"** When we get her to the hospital-"

 **"** To Derek. To Derek." She repeated.

Allison ran over to the other aisle,

 **"** Go."

 **"** I'm staying here with you." Scott replied,

 **"** He can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt, I've got to call an ambulance for him and Maddie, just go."


	24. Chapter 24

Changing into high waisted shorts and a crop top, Allison and I got into mom's car and drove to Matt's house. We picked him up and we made our way to the warehouse.

Matt dragged me onto the dance floor right away and I shrugged. I might as well have a good time. After wrapping my arms around Matt's neck, I danced. But then I felt hands on my hips, pulling me back.

"Derek wouldn't like this." Issac said in my ear.

"Well Derek isn't here, is he?" I replied, before Matt pulled me back and away from Issac,

I heard the werewolf growl behind me before pushing Matt out of the way and grabbing my arms,

"I know you, Maddie. And I know you don't want him." Issac said,

"Why do you care?!" I yelled,

"Because I care about you, Maddie." He leaned in and I pushed him away, "I can't do this, Issac. I'm sorry."

I left Issac and went back to Matt, apologizing for Issac. He gave me a smile before we continued to dance,

"He belongs to me." I heard in the sea of sounds.

"Jackson." I mumbled,

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. I'm, uh, gonna go to the bathroom real quick." I smiled at Matt before disappearing through the crowd.

I looked around and noticed Issac and Erica on the floor, and Jackson walking towards a woman with a murderous look on his face. While growing claws, I made my way towards him. I sliced my claws across his chest and he glared at me. Then I saw Issac come up behind him with a needle. Injecting it in his neck, Jackson fell back.

Issac looked at me with wide eyes, noticing my purple ones. Snarling at him, I backed away into the crowd. I ran past Matt, who was calling my name, and went outside. I heard gunshots and a pain in my body,

"Derek."

Feeling out of control, I quickly took off my shorts and my shirt just before shifting.

* * *

A wolf ran towards the back of the building were gunshots came from. Spotting Gerard's men with guns, it growled.

"What the-"

The first man began to speak before the wolf pounced on it. Sinking its' claws into his chest, he screamed. Gunshots rang out and the wolf turned to the other men. The wolf ran towards them and they shot the wolf, skimming its' shoulder. Just as the wolf tackled another man, it was shot in the side. Whimpering in pain, the wolf felt the wolfsbane enter its' system.

Boyd ran out from behind and tackled Gerard's men. The wolf took the distraction gratefully and limped away.

* * *

I gasped in pain, pulling my shirt over my head. My bullet wound was in pain, and it wasn't healing. Hearing a roar, my eyes flashed purple,

"Scott."

I went back towards the building, but Matt stopped me.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." Police sirens blared in the background, "We should get out of here."

He grabbed my arm and we made our way to the car,

"What about Allison?" I asked,

"She went with Scott." Matt answered.

Arriving at Matt's house, I turned the car off and sighed,

"So what's going on with you and Issac? Are you guys - you guys together or - or what?" Matt questioned.

"Would you understand if I said it was complicated?" I answered,

"Not really. But I'll try." Matt replied before getting out.

I looked over to the passenger seat and saw Matt's camera. Grabbing it, I looked through the photos. At first there were a few lacrosse photos, then there were photos of me. I gasped, seeing my eyes. It was like the flash was on, and my eyes were reflecting the flash, except it was purple. Then I went farther back, and my eyes were normal. It must've been before I turned. I was standing in my bedroom, window open, without my shirt on.

There was a tap on the window and I let out a small scream. Looking over, I saw Matt.

"Forgot my bag." He chuckled,

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, and he grabbed his stuff,

"Some good pictures in there, don't you think?" Matt asked, looking at the camera,

"Yeah, the lacrosse ones are amazing. You're really talented. I was - I was - I was really impressed." I smiled,

"There is a good candid of you in there too."

"Really?" I asked,

"You can see some of the others if you'd like. I mean, this - This tiny little screen doesn't really do it justice, but, uh, I could show you some on my computer." Matt offered,

"Oh, I would totally like that, but maybe another night." I said,

"Well, just for a few minutes." He replied,

"It's getting kind of late." I responded,

"It's the weekend."

" I know, but I - You know, I-" I stuttered,

"And it's spring break. I mean, you don't have a thing going on tomorrow. Do you?" Matt asked,

"I should really get going." I stated,

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Matt backed up and I left the driveway quickly, making my way home.

* * *

"How was your date?" Allison joked, sitting on my bed.

"Matt's a stalker." I stated and her eyes widened,

"What? Stalker?"

I nodded, "He took a bunch of photos of me."

"Maybe you're just a good model."

"There was a few of me in my room. Without a shirt." I said,

"Okay, maybe he is a stalker." Allison replied,

I turned to my window, seeing it wide open. I stomped over to it and slammed it down and closed the curtains. I turned to my sister,

"Derek will not find out about this, okay?"


	25. Chapter 25

I sat in my room, rubbing the bullet wound from the other night. It still hasn't healed all the way, but since tonight is the full moon, I'm hoping it would speed up the healing process.

There was a knock at me door and I looked up, seeing Lydia with two shopping bags,

"Happy birthday!" I smiled, running over and hugging her, ignoring the pain.

"Thank you! Come on, let's go interrupt your sister."

"Clear your schedule. This could take a while." Lydia told my older sister,

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asked as Lydia set down the bags on the bed,

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after - hours casual." Lydia answered, holding up some dresses,

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison said,

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows."

"I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different."

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asked

"Just 'cause things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson." Allison replied,

"What do you care about Jackson?" Lydia asked,

"Do you know if he's coming tonight?" I questioned,

"Everyone's coming. This one's American rag." Lydia changed the topic, holding up a tan dress, "Mm, I love it. For me, not you. This one's material girl." She held out a floral dress, "It's for you."

Then she reached into another bag and grabbed a light blue dress, "And this is for you, Maddie."

I smiled before Lydia turned towards the door "Ms. Argent. What do you think of this one?"

"Oh, it's lovely. Allison, Maddie, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the three of us." Mom asked,

"Um, can we do it later?" I replied, not looking at my mother,

"Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be, would be better." Mom replied, rubbing her shoulder,

"Party's at 10:00." Lydia stated,

"Um, will you be around before then?" Mom asked,

"I think so." Allison answered,

"You think so." Mom repeated,

"I don't know." Allison said and mom left,

* * *

I was by the pool, looking around. I felt the pull of the moon and my bullet wound and so many other things at once. It was overwhelming.

Sipping on the punch and wincing,

"You're a monster."

I turned around and saw my parents, "What?"

"You killed Mr. Lahey, and attacked your sister. This wouldn't have happened if you would have stayed away from them. Away from the enemy! Who knows how many people you're going to kill now that you're a monster."

"Dad-"

"I am not your father!" Dad yelled, "And we are not your parents."

Mom walked up to me and glared, "You are dead to us."

I backed away, dropping my glass. I rushed inside the house and into a bedroom. A couple was making out and I froze,

"I'm sorr-"

I stopped when I saw who it was. Derek and Erica. They both stopped kissing and smiled at me,

"Sorry, Maddie, but it was always Erica. I mean, just look at her. She's hotter, smarter, and feistier." Derek stated,

"No, no, no, no." I mumbled, backing out of the room.

I fell backwards and stumbled into the wall in the hallway. I landed on my hands and knees, and I watched my claws grow. Digging them into the carpet, I saw someone walk towards me,

"Issac?"

"You were just a tool." He smirked, leaning down, "I always wanted Allison. I mean, come on, she's the better sister. She always. Comes. First."

The fangs grew out of my gums and I screamed. My throat burned and it felt like my vocal cords were going to burst,

"Maddie?"

"Maddie!"

"Maddie!"

I heard people yelling my name as I screamed,

Wet arms wrapped around my middle and I was dragged away, kicking and screaming,

* * *

I woke up in a cage, with claws, fangs, and pointy ears. I growled, wrapping my arms around the bars, bending it. I was sprayed with a water gun, except there was wolfsbane diluted in the water.

I hissed and fell back on my butt, before looking around the room. In the corner was Matt, with the Kanima.

"Looks like Stiles was right about you." I growled.

Matt smirked and sprayed me with more wolfsbane water. I whimpered and backed away,

"Why am I here?" I asked,

"If I can't have you, no one can."


	26. Chapter 26

I was scared, and in pain. But I wasn't going to let Matt know. I paced the length of the cage, waiting for the two to leave. To get my chance to leave.

"How'd you find out?" I asked,

"Find out what? That you're a werewolf?" He replied and I nodded, "In the photos, your eyes were flashing. Just like Scott's and Issac's."

"What do you want from me? To become a werewolf, too? Well guess what, find someone else." I hissed at him.

Matt chuckled, "That's not what I want. I just want you, Maddie. Werewolf or not." He reached through the bars and stroked my cheek,

"Why me?"

"Because, you're beautiful and powerful and deserve the best things in life, Maddie." Matt smirked, "Derek or Issac never told you that before, have they?"

I grabbed his arm pulling him against the cage,

"Don't touch me."

The Kanima screamed at me and I let go of Matt, covering my ears. Matt backed away and smiled, checking the time.

"Well, Jackson and I have got somewhere to be. Don't worry, we'll be back."

I waited a few minutes, making sure they weren't coming back before bending the bars. I squeezed through, freeing myself.

"Time for payback." I hissed.

* * *

Using my heightened sense of smell, I found Matt inside the police station with Derek, Stiles, Scott and their parents. Quietly entering the station, I saw dead bodies. I heard talking in the back room, and I made my way there.

"I want the book." Matt demanded,

"What - what book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing." He answered,

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?" Scott asked,

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Matt lifted up his shirt to reveal the reptilian skin underneath,

I took a step towards him, ready to pounce, but the wood beneath me creaked. Matt spun around and shot me in the stomach. I gasped and everyone froze,

"Maddie!" Derek yelled from the floor.

I stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall, gasping in pain.

"Oh god, Maddie!" Matt came over to check up on me before lifting me up, "You try anything, and I kill her."

Matt brought me into another room and dropped me on the ground.

"Pull the bullet out. You know you'll heal." He hissed.

I glared at him and growled, my claws coming out. I swiped at him and he shot me in the shoulder.

"Bad dog." Matt growled before leaving the room.

Gasping in pain, I sat on the ground and pulled the bullets from my body, and the wounds healed quickly. I walked through the hallway, listening to the sound of Matt's voice,

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." I heard Scott say to Matt,

"I - I yelled that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I - I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just - I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says, 'You tell no one! This, this is your fault! What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?' And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They - they - they - they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I - I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then - then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed." I peered into the room and saw Matt with a gun, talking to Scott,

"I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just - I look at him, and I - I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like - like the furies coming down to punish Orestes." Matt looked over at a confused Scott, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott asked,

"God, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" He yelled, "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. And Jackson would take their life." Matt explained.

Suddenly, the lights went off. And an alarm began to wail,

"What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" Matt yelled,

"I don't know."

Bullets rained through the windows, and I ducked down outside the room. Smoke bombs went off and I coughed. Running into a room, I found Derek on the ground,

"Where's Jackson?" I asked, helping him up,

"He went after Scott and Stiles. What are you doing, Maddie? You're hurt."

"Don't worry about it." I replied

Derek then wolfed out and grabbed my arm, "We need to get out of here."

We ran out to the front desk and Derek pushed me towards the door, "Get out of here, Maddie."

"What about you?" I asked,

"I'm going to go take care of that dick who shot you." He growled, walking back into the station.

"Derek!"

"Just stay there!"

I heard someone running, and I looked out the window to see Matt. Quickly exiting the station, I ran after Matt through the woods. Then he was stopped by a car and I saw my grandpa grab Matt and throw him to the ground underneath a bridge, where there was a small river. He shoved Matt into the river and began to drown him,

I gasped, watching Gerard kill a teenage boy. I grew my claws out and my fangs protruded from my gums. My purple eyes glowed as I approached Gerard. I pushed him into the water and roared.

Something hissed behind me and I turned to see the Kanima. I smirked and growled before it ran at me. I dodged its first swipe at me and clawed its back. It screamed in pain and its tail grabbed my ankle, dropping me into the water. My body went numb and I panicked. I was stuck underwater, while paralyzed.

* * *

Pulling the unconscious girl out of the water, Peter smirked.

"My little monster."


	27. Chapter 27

"Did you have a good relationship with your mother?"

"Until recently, yes." I answered honestly,

"Why recently?" Ms. Morrell asked,

"My boyfriend." I stated, "She thought he was... dangerous. That she didn't want me around him. But I refused. It tore our whole family apart."

"How so?"

"My parents barely talked to me. They wouldn't even look at me. It was like I was a disgrace or something." I answered, "You know, the day she died, she wanted to talk to me."

"Did you?" Ms. Morrell questioned,

I wrapped my arms around my waist and shook my head, "No. I was busy with Lydia. I told her I would talk to her later, but I never got the chance."

"Because of Matt." She stated,

I nodded and Ms. Morrell continued talking, "There were photos found of you and Matt photo shopped himself in. Did you know he was obsessed with you?"

"Not until he kidnapped me and locked me into a cage. He told me that if he couldn't have me, no one could." I said,

"How did you feel when he said that?" Ms. Morrell asked,

"I thought he was going to kill me." I answered, "I was so scared."

"You were found by the river. Do you remember how you got there?"

"No. I just remember being under the water, not being able to move. It felt like my head was going to explode."

"Where was Matt?"

"In the water next to me. Someone was drowning him. I... I tried to help but... they were too strong. I watched Matt die." I whispered, tears running down my face.

* * *

Walking into my dark room, I sensed Derek. I glared and tossed my bag by my bed.

"Leave." I growled,

"Maddie, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! You killed my mother, Derek! Sorry won't bring her back!" I yelled, smacking his chest and he let me.

I began crying and Derek grabbed my wrists. Breathing became harder and it felt like I was in the river again. We both fell to our knees and Derek wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. He rocked me back and forth, trying to comfort me.

With Derek stroking my hair, I was able to breathe again. I sobbed into his chest and he lifted me up, bringing me to my bed. Derek pulled my blankets up to my shoulders and kissed my forehead as fatigue took over my body.

* * *

I sat in my room, doing homework, when a rock hit my window. I sighed and stood up, walking over and opening the window. I looked down and saw Issac,

"What are you doing?"

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

I nodded and backed away, just as the boy jumped through my window,

"You're so stupid!" I exclaimed, smacking his arm, "My family could have seen you!"

Issac smirked, "But they didn't."

I smiled and sat on my bed, "What do you want to talk about?"

His smirk fell away and his face turned serious, "I'm leaving."

"What?" I asked, my smile now gone, "Why?"

"There's nothing keeping me here anymore, Maddie." Issac stated, "Boyd and Erica found another werewolf pack. We're leaving during the game tonight."

I stood up and hugged him, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Maddie."

* * *

I stood behind the bleachers, watching the game. I smiled and cheered as Stiles headed out there.

"Scott, can you hear me? Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting." I turned and saw my grandfather looking at Scott, his mouth moving, as if talking to himself,

"Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?" My grandfather continued, "Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't - I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

I glared at Gerard and felt my claws dig into the metal post of the bleachers.

I will not let anyone die tonight.

The whistle blew and I winced. We were getting beaten. Poor Stiles was nervous, and couldn't get the ball. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Issac.

"You came back." I whispered.

"I changed my mind." He smiled.

"Well, then, get out there!" I replied, hugging him and pushing him towards the field.

I watched as Issac took down player after player, until Scott was put in and Issac was taken out because Jackson paralyzed him.

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns."

Once Coach was done talking to him, his mom ran onto the field,

"Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?" His mother asked,

"You should go." Scott told her,

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

"I will."

The whistle blew again and Scott ran with the ball before being knocked to the ground. Stiles then took it before being knocked down also. As Scott stood up, I heard Gerard's voice again,

"Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison."

I looked around and couldn't find Gerard or Scott. Everyone cheered as Stiles scored a goal and I smiled, proud of my friend. He then scored another one a few minutes later, making the scores even. Stiles scored again, putting us ahead of the other team. Looking over at the clock, I noticed that there was only thirty second left. Pulling up my hood, I made my way onto the field. I saw Jackson take off his gloves and his eyes turned yellow. Just as the buzzer went off and all the lights turned off, I tackled Jackson and his claws went through my back, my stomach, and Jackson pierced himself.

I screamed and fell to the ground when Jackson took his hand out of my body. People crowded around us and I tried to drag myself away. I felt my heart beat begin to slow as I made my way into the woods.

Giving up, I laid in the fallen leaves, crying. My claws grew, along with my fangs. I couldn't feel my body. But, I could hear my blood that flows through my body slow, along with my heart beat. I could hear my body dying.

"Help." I whispered before closing my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up, no longer in pain. I was in a bedroom in a foreign house. I smelled food coming from downstairs, and I made my way towards the smell.

"Ah, La Loba is awake." A woman with a latino accent spoke.

I cautiously made my way into the kitchen, where a small woman stood, stirring into a pot. Footsteps loudly made their way towards me and I was pinned to a wall. I opened my mouth to show my canines and growled in the man's face.

"Mateo!"

Mateo backed away and smirked at me. He had longer, messy dark brown hair and stubble to match around his jar. His chocolate brown eyes pierced my very soul. The man was beautiful, to say the very least.

"Excuse my son. We didn't know whether you were dangerous or not." The woman replied.

She put something into a bowl and set it onto a dusty table, "Come. Eat."

I slowly sat down and stared into the bowl of soup,

"I didn't poison it, poor girl." The woman chuckled, sitting across from me.

"Why am I here?" I asked, pushing the bowl away.

A chair scraped against the wooden ground and I winced, glaring at the man.

"We found you in the woods." The man answered, "Almost dead."

"Kanima venom." The woman stated, "It was in your system."

"Jackson." I whispered before standing up, "I need to go."

The man stood in my way and my eyes flashed purple, "Get out of my way."

"You can't control it."

"What?" I asked, turning to the woman,

"The wolf inside you. You can't control it. If you're not careful, your humanity will be stripped from you." She handed me a card, "If you need help, call."

I took the card and stuffed it into my jean pockets before running outside, towards town.

* * *

I found myself in an old, abandoned warehouse. Inside was Gerard, Dad, Derek, Scott, and Jackson who was mid transformation. As Derek was tossed away by Jackson, I ran over to him,

"What are you doing here?" He asked me,

"I'm helping."

"Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me."

I heard an arrow fly and I turned to see Allison with her bow and Issac on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder,

"Allison?" Scott grabbed Issac and pulled him away while my dad shot at Jackson.

Derek's eyes turned red and his sideburns grew, "Stay here."

Peeking out from behind the crates, I saw all my friends as werewolves, and they surrounded a fully transformed Jackson. They all fought, but Jackson always managed to push them away. When Derek was on the ground and Issac stood to take another chance at the Kanima, Allison came over and stabbed him in the back. I growled and stood up, making my way over to her. I kicked her in the back, making her fall over. When she stood up and came back at me,

"Don't make me hurt you." She stated.

"It's not me I'm worried about." I replied, before Jackson appeared and grabbed her neck.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard replied, making his way into the room,

"What are you doing?"

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"Then you know." Gerard responded,

"What's he talking about?" I questioned,

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard asked Scott.

"He's dying."

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard stated,

"You monster." I hissed at him, crouching next to Derek, a hand on his back.

"Not yet." He smirked at me

"What are you doing?" Allison exclaimed and Jackson tightened his hold on her,

"You'll kill her too?" Dad asked Gerard

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard looked over, "Scott."

"Scott, don't." I growled, trying to control myself,

"You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha." Derek stated.

I stood up as Scott approached us, "I won't let you do this, Scott."

"I'm sorry, Maddie."

And arm wrapped around me and I was pulled away, "No! Scott! No! Please!"

"He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard said.

"Scott, don't! Don't!" Derek begged as Scott dragged him to Gerard,

"I'm sorry. But I have to."

Scott bent Derek backwards, his mouth open. Gerard rolled up his sleeve and placed it in Derek's mouth. I winced hearing Gerard's yell of pain. Derek fell to the ground and I broke out of my dad's arms and over to Derek.

I looked up at Gerard and noticed that his bite mark was bleeding black. Like when Derek was shot months ago with a wolfsbane bullet,

"What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard yelled at Scott,

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott replied,

Gerard fished out his capsule filled with pills, "No. No." He crushed the pills in his hand, "Mountain ash!"

Gerard fell to his knees and black blood began running down his face, leaking from his nose, ears, and eyes. When a fountain of the black liquid burst from his mouth, I buried my face into Derek's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked and I looked up again to see Gerard on the ground,

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott answered,

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard ordered Jackson.

Jackson let go of Allison and she elbowed him in the face. Jackson knocked her to the ground before a car broke through the wall and hit him.

"Did I get him? Whoa!" Stiles cheered from the drivers seat.

Then the Kanima jumped onto the hood of the car and Lydia screamed. The two got out of the car and Stiles ran over to Scott while Lydia turned to the Kanima,

"Jackson! Jackson." Just before Jackson attacked, Lydia held up a key.

Jackson then started to turn back into himself. I began helping Derek stand as Jackson took the key from Lydia's fingers. Jackson backed away and Derek sprinted forward as another person ran up behind Jackson. Peter.

The two stabbed Jackson with their claws. Once they dropped him, Jackson began to fall to the ground and Lydia caught him.

"Do you-do you still-" Jackson choked,

"I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." Lydia sobbed,

Jackson collapsed against her and the key fell to the ground. She laid him down gently, the the rest of his reptilian skin disappeared. He was now Jackson again. Just Jackson.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked and I turned to see where his body used to lay, was gone.

"He can't be far." Dad answered,

I walked over to Lydia and comforted her. She stood up and began to walk away and I placed my hand on Jackson's chest.

"Everything will be okay." I whispered.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up surrounded by blood. No, I wasn't on my period. This was something else's blood. I grabbed the bag that I stashed in a tree and pulled out an extra pair of clothes. After cleaning myself up in a stream, I made my way home.

As I walked down my street, I pulled out a card and my phone.

"Hello?"

"I need help."

* * *

Once I closed my suitcase, I grabbed my phone and left the house, not saying goodbye to my father or sister. Derek moved back into the Hale House, and that was where I was heading.

Tears filled my eyes and I walked towards Derek,

"Maddie? What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Derek put his hands on my arms and bent down to look me in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving."

His eyes widened, "W-What?"

"My dad is taking Allison and I to France." I continued.

"Well, when are you going to be back?" Derek asked,

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," I grabbed his hands, "I might not be coming back."

Derek stood there, silent, and I continued, "It might be for the summer. It might be forever. I don't know. But Derek, I don't want you to wait for me."

"That's crazy, Maddie. You might be coming back." Derek replied,

"But I also might not, Derek. I love you, I really do, but I don't want you thinking that I'm coming back." I said.

"You can't stop me from waiting for you." Derek stated,

I sighed, "I guess not. But I wish you wouldn't."

"I will, Maddie. I'll wait for you till the end of time." He said before kissing me passionately.

Derek grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat down on the old couch and I was placed onto his lap. Derek took my top off me before attacking my neck, biting a sensitive part on the side of my jugular.

"Derek!"

* * *

I set down my suitcase on the porch and knocked on the door. I sighed, staring down at the card. Tears fell down my face as the door opened and I looked into caramel eyes,

"Welcome back, La Loba."


	30. Chapter 30

I whimpered, backing away into the corner. I scratched the track marks on my arm, where Araya injected wolfs bane diluted with water into my veins. Araya and her family were hunters, I don't know why I didn't know that, since I too came from a family of hunters.

The door opened and I pushed myself further into the wall, scared.

Araya sighed, "This is for your own good, girl."

She got closer and I pulled on the chains that were around my wrists. My eyes turned purple and my fangs and claws came out. I roared and tried to attack her. Araya brought out a dart gun and shot me in the chest with a wolfs bane dart. I whined in pain and took the dart out, the wolfs bane now in my system and attacking my body.

Araya came closer, and I swiped my claws at her, cutting her arm.

"Stupid bitch!"

She rushed out of the room and I leaned against the wall in pain. I curled myself against the wall, waiting for the pain to disappear.

About an hour later, the door opened and I opened my eyes. I watched Mateo walk over with a sandwich and a glass of water.

"Why won't you let me go?" I asked.

"Because we're helping you."

I laughed, "Helping me? That's what you think you're doing?" I turned to him, "Look at me. You're hurting me, killing me!"

"You're a monster, Amber. Trust me, we're helping you. If we destroy the thing inside you, we help everyone." Mateo replied,

"Mateo, please. I'm begging you to let me go!" I cried,

"Not until you learn to control it, Amber." Mateo then turned and left the room, leaving me with my thoughts.

I should have never trusted them.

It's been three months since I've seen anyone but Mateo and Araya. My friends. My family. They have no idea what happened to me.

They probably think I ran away. Or worse. Dead.

In a few days, I might be.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story! In this chapter, I'm adding some info about the 'La Loba'. It doesn't follow the Teen Wolf's 'La Loba' story, so this is a warning!**

* * *

I screamed as a needle pierced my skin, pushing wolfs bane into my veins. The light of the full moon shined down on me, the wolf in me wanting out. Mateo stood in the doorway, watching as his mother and brother held me down and injected me.

It's been 8 months. How can I tell? Because of the amount of track marks on my arm. Two for each full moon, that adds up to sixteen. Even if I did ever get out of here, people would think I'm a junkie.

A roar ripped its way out of me and I felt my fangs grow. Using all my strength, I ripped the chain from the wall and clawed Severo's face. He screamed in pain and his mother and brother ran to help him. I used this time to rip the other chain out and make a run for it.

A gunshot rang through the room and I felt a burning pain in my shoulder, but still ran. I held onto my shoulder as I threw open the front door and ran into the woods. Branches clawed at me as I sprinted. Thank god for my werewolf speed.

After running for what felt like hours, I tripped on a fallen tree and hit the ground, hard. I tumbled down a hill and laid at the bottom. I let out a pained roared before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up upon a cold metal table. I sat up, looking around in fear until I realized I was in the vet's office. Dr. Deaton's office.

"I pulled the bullet out." I turned and saw Deaton in the doorway, "You healed right away. Never seen a werewolf heal so fast in my life. And I only know of one kind of werewolf that can heal that fast."

"So you know what I am." I stated,

"La Loba."

"I hear people say that, but I don't know what it means yet." I replied.

"You are one of the most powerful werewolves to live. The La Loba is only created every one hundred years. Your kind is extremely rare, especially since hunters kill you off right away, before you realize how powerful you are." Deaton explained.

"Yea, well, for the past eight months, I've had a family of hunters keep me chained in the basement, trying to 'cure' me." I spat, rubbing my track marks.

"What did they inject you with?" He asked,

"Wolfs bane." I answered, "Twice every full moon. Other times they spray me, like I'm a dog who took a shit on the carpet."

Deaton grabbed my arm and studied the mark, "They're healing, but incredibly slow. The wolfs bane must slow the healing process slightly."

"How is everyone?" I asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"There has been some bad things that have happened since you were gone." Deaton replied,

"Like what?"

"A pack full of Alphas are in town. And something new arrived. A Darach."

"A what?"

* * *

I watched from across the street as Scott pulled up to the school on a motorbike. Stiles, with longer hair, showed up, followed by my sister and Lydia. My eyes widened when I saw her. Her hair was shorter and she looked... sadder.

I heard footsteps approach from behind, and I sniffed the air.

Werewolf.

Turning around, my eyes turned purple.

"Tell them La Loba is here."


	32. Chapter 32

I rang the doorbell to my dad's loft, where he was staying with Allison. I learned that this summer he sold house, no longer needing it for a family of two, not four. I stood there four five minutes, no one answering. I sighed and unlocked the door with a bobby pin and entered the house.

Walking around the loft, I looked at how empty it felt. There weren't any family photos, the walls were blank. I eventually found Allison's room and I almost cried. There were family photos on the walls. Some were of her and I, others of our whole family, including mom.

I made my way back into the living room, holding a photo of us on the beach when we lived in Florida. I sat down on the couch and I heard the door open. I could tell it was my dad by his scent and the sound of a gun in his hand. I quietly set the photo frame on the table and waited for him to find me.

Right as my father saw me, the gun clattered to the ground. Tears filled his eyes,

"Maddison?"

"Hi, dad."

He came over and kneeled before me and touched my arms, my neck, and my face,

"You're really here."

"I am, dad. I really am." Tears ran down my face and I hugged him, "I'm so sorry, dad."

"Where have you been?" He asked, stroking my hair,

"I can't tell you." I cried into his shoulder, "It was horrible, dad. I was so scared."

"How long have you been there?" Dad asked,

"Six months." I sobbed. "I've been there this whole time."

Dad looked at my torn clothes and the marks on my arms, along with the bruises from the chains,

"Who did this to you?"

"Bad people, dad. Really bad people."

* * *

 _"Monsters need to be caged, Amber. Monsters just like you!"_

 _Mateo injected more wolfs bane into my skin and I screamed._

 _"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled,_

 _My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. My head was pounding and I couldn't breathe._

 _"Monster!" I turned and saw my mother standing in the corner._

 _"You deserve to die." In the other corner was Allison, "You were never my sister. You were always just a monster. An uncontrollable animal!"_

 _"Allison, please!" I screamed, "Help me! Allison!"_

 _"Maddie! Maddie, wake up! Maddie!"_

A screamed ripped its way out of my mouth and I opened my eyes. My father was standing above me, his arms on my shoulders,

"Maddie!"

"Dad?"

I cried and wrapped my arms around his neck.

* * *

It was the weekend, and apparently Allison was staying with Lydia the whole time. My father wanted me to stay in, but I could sense something was wrong. I could feel this pain in my heart.

"Derek." I whispered.

That night, I wore a black hoodie with skinny jeans and made my way back to where this all started.

I broke into the house, seeing three people with big guns. I smirked and they looked at me with fear when my eyes glowed purple and my claws came out. They shot at me, but I dodge every bullet. I quickly took them down before making my way down stairs,

I smirked seeing Severo's face, and the cut I caused.

He glared at me, "You."

I took his gun and smashed it into his face, knocking him out. I turned to the other guard and kicked him in the balls before shoving his head into the ground. I turned to Derek and Peter and I froze.

I haven't seen Derek in months.

Shaking my head, I took Derek's and Peter's hands out of the cuffs and began to walk away,

"Wait! Who are you?" Derek asked,

I turned and flashed my eyes at them before leaving.


	33. Chapter 33

I stood in the woods, watching Scott take off on his motorbike, Issac running right behind him with Allison. Gun shots were fired, and I followed beside the two werewolves and my sister, but out of their sight. I wasn't quite ready to tell them I'm back yet.

I heard Issac scream in pain, and saw Scott fall off his motorbike. Yards away, there was a man with a rifle, aiming at a coyote. I sniffed the air around me and froze. It wasn't an ordinary coyote. It was a werecoyote.

Allison shot the gun, and a dart landed in the man's shoulder. He dropped his rifle and fell to the ground. I saw the coyote take off, and I ran after her.

 _"You're one of the most powerful creatures around."_

I felt myself shift as I reached a turned over car. I jumped onto it and crouched down.

 _"All the other were creatures out there, they bow to you."_

The coyote stopped and turned to me, the hair on its back standing up. It growled at my and I took off my hood.

 _"All you have to do... is roar."_

I roared. Louder than I've ever roared before.

The coyote's eyes turned blue and laid down. Before me, was a girl around my age. She looked at me before looking at her surroundings. As she was staring at her human fingers, I took off my sweatshirt and put it around her shoulders.

"Maddie?"

My head shot up and faced Scott. I stood up and revealed my werewolf face to him,

"Hey, Scott."

* * *

It was the day before Halloween. Also known as Mischief Day. Or, my first day back at Beacon Hills High School. As I made my way through the parking lot, I heard the whispers and the stares of all the people around me. I rolled my eyes. I looked around and spotted Scott getting off his motorbike. I quickly adjusted my bag and made my way over,

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked and he turned to me,

"Tell anyone what?"

"What I am." I replied, crossing my arms. "I don't want people knowing yet. Especially my sister."

"Your secret is safe with me." Scott said and I smiled,

"Thanks, Scotty." I said before hugging him, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Maddie." I pulled back and he smiled, "Where have you been, exactly?"

"I can't tell you, Scott, not now. It's too... recent." I answered,

"I understand."

Two motorcycles pulled up next to us and I turned to see twins take off their helmet.

"You're back in school?" Scott asked them,

"No, just to talk." One of them answered,

"Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said, coming up beside me.

The twins' eyes widened and quickly looked at me,

"She knows about the werewolf thing." Stiles stated,

"I'm Maddie." I smiled, "Maddie Argent."

"I'm Ethan. He's Aiden." The twin with the green shirt said and the other winked at me,

"Let me guess, you were part of the Alpha Pack that was here." I replied and they nodded before turning to Scott,

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha."

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles responded,

"You came to us for help. We helped." Aiden said,

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive."

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked,

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Ethan answered,

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Issac growled and I grabbed his arm to calm him down,

"You want to try?" Aiden asked, his eyes blue and his fangs out,

I stepped in between the two werewolves, my eyes glowing purple,

"I suggest that you calm down, big boy." I said and his eyes instantly changed back to brown, but wide.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." Scott said, eyeing me, and walking past them, the rest of us following,

"You want me to keep your secret, but you're going around flaunting your weird colored eyes at every werewolf you see." Scott hissed in my ear,

"I can't help it." I mumbled, "Aiden was loosing control, I was helping him gain it back."

Scott grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "What kind of werewolf are you?"

"Ask Deaton. He'll tell you everything." I responded, pulling my arm away and catching up to Issac, who was watching me.

"I missed you." He stated as we walked through the hallway, ignoring the whispers and stares.

"I missed you too, Issac." I replied, smiling up at him, "So, what has been my dad's story?"

"You went to a boarding school in Vermont." Issac answered,

"Ew, Vermont." I laughed, "I got to go get my schedule. See you at lunch?"

Issac wrapped his arms around me tightly, "See you at lunch."

* * *

I turned the corner and froze when I saw my sister at her locker talking to Lydia. Lydia quickly spotted me and told Allison. My sister turned around and her eyes widened,

"Maddie." She whispered before running towards me.

I set my bag down just in time for her to wrap her arms around me,

"Hi, big sister." I groaned, the life being sucked out of me,

"Where have you been?" She asked, pulling back and Lydia hugging me.

"I can't tell you. Not yet." I answered, pulling away from Lydia.

"When did you get back?" Lydia asked,

"This weekend. You weren't home at all so I couldn't exactly surprise you until now." I smiled.

"I can't believe you're back." Allison smiled,

"Well, believe it. Cause I'm not leaving for a while." I responded, "A long while. Look at your hair!"

"Look at yours." Allison laughed, "It's a lot longer than it usually is."

"And yours is a lot shorter."

I saw Stiles walk by with his dad and a few other deputies and I also saw the Dean of Students with another man in a suit. The three of us shared a look before going after Stiles,

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Issac questioned after Stiles explained the situation to us,

"Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia." Stiles replied as we went down towards the basement, "Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome."

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked,

"Lydia?"

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like this buzzing." Lydia stated,

"Like the sound of flies?" I asked,

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

* * *

I stood in the girls bathroom, waiting for Scott. I wanted to help find Barrow, but I didn't want Issac finding out about me being a werewolf. So, I had to wait until Scott brought Barrow's hospital dress to search for him.

Once I got a scent of Barrow's scent, I followed the twins. Scott wanted me to keep an eye on them, and he trusts me to do it.

"You got something?" I asked Ethan when he motioned us to follow him.

He nodded and turned the corner and the three of us stopped when we saw Danny kissing a boy,

"Oh, really?" Ethan asked and Aiden and I laughed quietly behind him.

I patted Ethan's back and we left Danny and his toy alone. All of the sudden, the fire alarm went off. Aiden grabbed my hand and the three of us ran out of the school and met up with the others,

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said,

"Not even a scent." Scott confirmed,

"It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked,

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" I questioned,

"I don't know. I just I don't know." Lydia answered,


	34. Chapter 34

I sat with Allison, doing my homework while she searched the Beastiary. We heard movement coming from upstairs and I dropped my pencil, prepared to attack. I heard an electrical zap and a whimper and I laughed. I moved my books off my lap and made my way towards the sound.

"Electrified the windows?" Isaac questioned,

"My dad took extra precautions since I broke into the house on Friday." I smiled, "Guess I forgot to tell you."

"Mhmm." He smirked, "I'm sure you did."

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"I figured you and your sister might need an extra hand. Or a pair of eyes." He answered,

"Can you read Latin?" I asked him as we made our way back to the room Allison was in,

"No, but I can look at pictures." Isaac said.

"Well, then, let's go."

Allison printed out multiple pages for us to look at, so we wouldn't get in her way. I took Isaac with me to my new room and I sat on the ground, looking over my pages,

"You find anything?" Isaac asked, sitting right behind me,

"There's a reference about flies being able to carry messages to the dead. What about you?" I asked,

"Oh, just Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies." Issac answered, his breath on my neck,

I turned to face him and found him really close to me. He was staring at my lips and leaned in. I almost did, too, but at the last second turned away from him,

"Are you serious?" I asked,

"What?"

"You were just trying to kiss me." I stated,

"No, I wasn't." He replied with a stupid grin on his mouth,

A"Then what were you trying to do? Head-butt me?"

"All right, maybe I was trying to kiss you." Isaac admitted,

"Isaac... I'm still in love with Derek." I said,

"Derek hasn't been here in months, Maddie."

"And neither have I. But my feelings for him are still there." I stated,

"He doesn't feel for you anymore." Isaac replied,

"How do you know?" I asked,

"Cause he hooked up with my English teacher! And let me remind you, she was a Darach! She killed people!" Isaac said angrily.

"Isaac-"

"No! I was always there when he made you sad, Maddie! He's hurt you multiple times, and you still love him?! Why?!"

Isaac's eyes turned gold and his claws came out. I grabbed his arm and he pushed me away. He growled at me, his fangs showing. I lunged forward and dug my claws into his arm,

"Calm down." I growled, my eyes flashing purple.

His eyes turned back blue and they widened, "Maddie! I'm so sorry!"

I wrapped my arms around him, "It's okay, Isaac, you're okay."

He sobbed into my shoulder and we both slid to the ground. I stroked his hair, and the lights began to flicker before going out. We both stood up and these shadows appeared. I grabbed onto Issac's hand but he pushed me towards the door,

"Isaac!" I screamed as the door slammed shut and it wouldn't open.

Behind me, my dad and Allison ran over and tried to help,

"Isaac, open the door!"

"Isaac!"


	35. Chapter 35

I was able to bust the door open and Isaac was laying in the middle of the room. The three of us ran over to him and I touched his face,

"He's freezing. Dad, he's like ice." I stated,

"Isaac, look at me. Isaac." Dad tried to get him to look at his face,

"What's happening to him?" Allison asked,

"Isaac, come on. Isaac, listen. You have to turn. Look at me. You need to trigger it. Come on. Turn! Turn!" Dad yelled, slapping him, "Turn!

Isaac growled and his eyes turned gold before turning back, and he leaned against the bed,

"Did you see them?"

"Who?" Allison asked,

"There were five of them. They wore black. I couldn't... I couldn't see their faces. They were covered." Isaac cried,

"What do you mean? Like masks?"

"One of them... I could see his eyes. They were greenish-yellow. Like a... Like a firefly." Isaac described,

"Security system wasn't triggered." Dad said, checking the windows,

"Then how did they get in?" Allison asked,

"They didn't. It was like they came out of the shadows." I said, "Do you know what that means? Dad?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Listen, the three of you... I need you to keep this quiet for a few hours." Dad ordered,

"From everyone?" Isaac sniffled,

"Just 24 hours."

I brought Isaac over to my bathroom while Allison talked to my dad.

"You're going to stay here tonight." I told Isaac, starting the shower for him, "Strip."

"What?"

"Strip. You're freezing, Isaac. The shower will warm you up." I stated.

* * *

The next night, I wore only my black lacy bra and white booty shorts with combat boots. Swirls and dots of different colors were painted across my face, neck, and stomach while my lips were painted light blue and I had eyeliner that shined purple. I decided to take a risk, since it was Halloween, and let my eyes glow purple.

I was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with Isaac in front of me and Aiden behind me. I leaned my head back on Aiden's shoulder as his claws dug into my hips. Isaac nibbled on my collarbone while Aiden ran his fangs over my neck. I grabbed both of the boys' hair and pulled.

All of my senses were enhanced. I could hear all the heartbeats in the room and I could feel the room shaking from the beat of the song. I could also smell all the hormones from all the horny teenagers. Along with mine and the boys around me.

For once, I felt in control.

I closed my eyes and smiled. But when I opened them, I was surprised. In the doorway, was Derek. And he was staring right at me. I watched him walk over to the DJ and throw his equipment to the ground, making the music stop.

"Get out!" Derek yelled and everyone made a break towards the door.

Aiden and Issac separated from me and Aiden went to go find his brother while Isaac went over to Scott. Masked figures appeared and they all turned to me. they began walking towards me and the werewolves in the room turned and began fighting them.

My fangs and claws grew and I stood in a fighting position, waiting for one to come to me. Aiden and Issac ran in front of me to protect me and one of the figures took a sword out of its body.

"Let it come!" I ordered the boys, and they stepped aside.

Two figures appeared behind me and I heard Derek yell,

"Maddie, no!"

I swiped my claws at them, not able to hurt them.

"Who sent you?" I growled as I kicked one away.

Aiden distracted the other one, who grabbed onto him, and seemed to be in a trance. I was pinned to the wall and looked into its eyes,

"Lightning bug." I whispered as it grabbed onto a spot behind my ear and I screamed,

My body was cold and I couldn't move. I heard the roars of the other werewolves in the room before the sunlight shined onto the figures, making them disappear. I collapsed into someone's arms and my eyes closed,

"It's going to be okay, Maddie." I heard Derek whisper.


	36. Chapter 36

I groaned, opening my eyes. I was in a bed, but it wasn't mine. Looking around, I realized I was in Derek's loft. I sat up and looked down, noticing that I was in Derek's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, "I couldn't."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"I was scared, Derek. I couldn't control it!" I exclaimed,

"I could have helped you, Maddie. I'm a werewolf, too."

"But I'm not like regular werewolves, Derek! I'm so much stronger, so much faster than others. I couldn't control it then, and I can barely control it now! I attacked my sister, I've attacked strangers. You wanna know where I've been these past few months? Not in Paris, Derek. I've been stuck in a basement where this family of hunters tortured me! Telling me that they were gonna cure me! And guess what! They didn't! No matter how hard they tried, how much wolfs bane they put in me, the couldn't cure me." I ranted.

"How did you escape?"

"I caught them off guard. Clawed one of them in the face before making a break for it." I answered,

"How long were you in there?" Derek asked, walking over and looking at my arm, where the track marks were.

"Six months" Tears came to my eyes, "Derek, I was so scared."

He wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest.

* * *

It begun to get dark. The whole day, Derek and I spent with each other. We laid in his bed, just... talking. And it was nice.

But now it's game time.

We made our way to Scott's house and I heard a yell of pain from inside. I quickly shifted and ran towards the front door, Derek calling my name. I slid across the floor, tackling the figure with a sword.

Scott shifted and roared before attacking another one. Derek came in and helped Scott out. I looked up in time to see one appear behind Kira,

"Kira!" I yelled before the window broke and the twins came in.

"Mom, do it now!"

Derek threw the last one outside and Scott's mom threw a jar of mountain ash in the door way, creating a line. The figure walked up to the door and stared at us.

"They can't get in." I smiled.

"But we can't get out." Ethan said.

"Well... shit."

"It's Kira, right?" Ethan asked Kira, "You going to tell us what you are?"

"What?"

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked,

"Aiden Watch!" Ethan grabbed Kira's hand.

"Let her go." I growled.

Ethan ignored me and put her hand against the barrier, shocking her.

"See that? She can't go through it either. So, what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." Derek said, walking into the room.

Kira ran off to find Scott and Ethan turned to Derek,

"I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Not yet." I responded,

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott. We're trying to fight for him." Aiden said,

"I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him?" Derek asked,

The house began to shake as the figures hit the barrier, trying to break in.

"What are they doing?" Scott questioned,

"Testing for weaknesses." I answered,

"Guys. We have a problem." Ethan said.

I turned to see one of the figures pushing their hand through the barrier. Scott quickly grabbed his phone and called Allison,

"Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it"

"Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them." Allison explained,

"A nogitsune." Scott muttered,

"How'd you know that? Scott?" Allison questioned,

"Just Tell me what else."

"Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune." Allison said,

"I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." Kira said,

"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." Scott told her,

"Scott, we're going to have to do something." Derek said.

The barrier broke and Derek grabbed my hand,

"Don't do anything." Scott ordered,

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked,

"I said don't do anything." Scott repeated.

He brought Kira in front of the Oni and they grabbed onto the teenagers, bringing them to their knees. Aiden went to go help, but I grabbed his hand to bring him back. Soon they fell to the ground and the Oni left. We ran over to Scott and Kira,

"You're gonna be okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Someone was knocking on my door harshly... at 1 am.

"What?!" I exclaimed, opening the door to reveal Isaac,

"Where's your phone?" He asked,

"On my desk? Why?"

"Go check it." Isaac ordered,

I went over to my desk, where my phone was charging, and grabbed it,

"It's off. I never turn my phone off." I told him.

Turning my phone on, my phone rang with notifications. I read one of the texts from Scott, explaining that Stiles was sleepwalking.

"Sleepwalking? Is he okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, they found him a few minutes ago. They're bringing him to the hospital." Isaac answered,

"I don't know what happened. I never turn it off." I said,

I saw a voicemail from a number I didn't recognize and I clicked on it. Immediately there was static and a man speaking Japanese,

"Who's that?" Isaac asked, walking up behind me.

"I don't know."

* * *

The next day at school, Isaac and I went to Mr. Yukimura to figure out what the person was saying,

"You're right. It's Japanese. Who left this on your phone?" He asked,

"I don't know. All of the messages are the same and they all say Blocked ID." I said,

"Can you translate it?" Isaac asked,

"Mostly. The man speaking is giving instructions actually. The first line is, 'All evacuees are required to stay "at least 10 feet back from outside fences'." Mr. Yukimura translated,

"What does that mean? What fences?" I questioned,

"The fences surrounding a Japanese internment camp during World War II. After Pearl Harbor, Japanese-Americans were rounded up and put in camps. This man is reading instructions to prisoners upon their arrival." He explained, and the recording stopped,

"Well, where does something like this come from?" Isaac asked,

"I have no idea. Because it's fake. It mentions the name of the internment camp as 'Oak Creek'. There was no internment camp named Oak Creek in California."

Isaac and I left and I went to the hospital to join Scott in waiting for Stiles. He was getting his brain scanned, and the Doctor's think he has the disease that his mother had. And that scared all of us. Derek came by and sat next to me while talking to Derek,

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Scott said,

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek smirked,

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek said and I looked at him with wide eyes,

"Your dead mother?" I questioned,

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you, Scott." Derek explained,

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Scott said before standing up,

"What?" I asked,

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us." Scott stated,

"From himself." Derek finished and we all went up the roof,

"What are we looking for?" I asked,

"I'm not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something." Scott answered before he flung something over to Derek and I, a bag full of tools.

The three of us looked up and saw a wire that was almost cut.

"Oh no."

The generator blew and Derek pulled me under him, protecting me. The wire snapped and went down into the street.

"Oh, my god."


	38. Chapter 38

I ran ahead of the boys and down to the street. I saw Isaac with Allison, who was about to step in the electrified water.

"Everyone get back!" Kira screamed.

Isaac pushed my sister aside and stepped into the water.

"Isaac!" I screamed and Derek wrapped his arms around me, keeping me from going into the water.

He fell to the ground, limp. Almost like he was dead.

I watched, eyes wide, as Kira did a front flip and landed in the water, unaffected. She grabbed the wire and put her hand over the sparks of electricity. Her eyes were this golden color and the power went out.

I ran over to Isaac with Derek behind me. I rolled Isaac onto his back and gasped when I saw the burns on his face,

"He's not breathing." I whispered,

"Scott, he's not breathing!" Derek yelled.

EMTs came out with a gurney and rushed him into the hospital. Derek kept me behind and I cried into his chest.

* * *

I spent the weekend with Isaac. Sitting in the waiting room, my sister beside me, just waiting for him to wake up.

He didn't.

I was at school, walking down the hallway when I heard an emitter. The kind my dad has. I ran towards the locker room where Scott and the twins were,

"You hear it too?" I asked and they nodded,

"It's coming from the basement." Aiden said and we all made our way down there. When we arrived, we were greeted with Stiles.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." Stiles said,

The twins behind me began growling and I grabbed their wrists, digging my claws it, "Stop."

They broke out of my grasp and began to descend on Stiles. I ran in front of them and roared,

"I said, stop!" I yelled and they stopped,

"It's me, Scott. I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles begged,

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Scott asked,

"I know more than that." Stiles said before going over to a bag and grabbing paper, "You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring." He laid it out for us to see, " You see all these markings in red? That's my handwriting. I know I did this. I caused the accident. And everything in this bag, it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger."

"What the hell have you been up to?" Scott asked,

"I think something worse. A lot worse."

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Aiden asked Stiles when he took everything out of the bag,

"Thank you for that." Stiles replied,

"Guys, this is a map." Scott said, looking at another paper,

"Isn't that the cross country trail?" Ethan asked,

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died." Scott said, looking at where a spot was circled,

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jawed traps." Stiles said.

The three of us sprinted through out the forest,

"Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" Stiles yelled, making the group of runners stop.

Stiles leaned down and found a metal ring. He pulled on it, revealing more from under the leaves until we came to the end... which showed nothing.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain." Coach clapped, "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?"

"Hey, Coach!" I yelled as he triggered a trip wire.

An arrow shot out of a tree and landed in Coach's stomach,

"Oh, crap."

We all gathered around and put pressure around the arrow,

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me." Coach ranted, "Oh, my God, I'm gonna die. Get it out of me! I'm gonna die!"

"Coach, you're not gonna die." I stated,

"I'm gonna die!"

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Aiden said,

"Get that thing out of me!" He continued to scream,

"Stay still, Coach. An ambulance is coming." Aiden continued,

"Get it out! I'm gonna die!"

"Get back! Get back! Give him some room! Get back!" Ethan said, pushing the runners away,

Scott took Coach's hand and black veins crawled up his arm, "I think he just passed out."

"I could have killed him. I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" Stiles said, looking at the blood on his hands,

"But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." Scott told his best friend,

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said,

"And my dad."

Just as the ambulance arrived, I got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked, walking away from the others.

"Maddie? It's me." My eyes widened,

"Derek? Where are you?" I questioned,

"Police station. I was... arrested." He admitted.

"Again? Really, Derek?"

"I was framed by your friend." He growled.

"Stiles?" I asked,

"I don't know who else would." Derek replied,

"Look, Derek, I'm busy right now. I'll be there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up.

* * *

Father and son were reunited and Coach was going to be okay.

"Scott, you better look at this." I heard Ethan call out,

We both went behind Stiles' jeep where Ethan was rummaging through a duffel bag.

"This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Scott said, grabbing the tube of wrapping paper,

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where did it go off?" Ethan asked,

"On a school bus." Scott said before running over to Stiles' dad.

We all rushed to school and watched from outside as a one of the deputies handled the bomb.

"It's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box." I heard from Sheriff Stilinski's radio.

The deputy walked up to the windshield and showed his name plate from his desk.

"Oh god. There is a bomb. Just not here." Stilinski said.

"The station. Derek." I whispered before pushing the crowd away and I began sprinting towards the police station.

Right as I got outside the station, the bomb went off.

"Derek!" I screamed before running inside.

I found him trying to get up, multiple shards of glass embedded into his back. I ran over and helped him up,

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He whispered.

"You saved my life." I turned around and saw my dad.

"Dad?!" I exclaimed, hugging him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied, letting me go, "Go help your boyfriend."

I nodded and grabbed Derek's arm, sneaking him out through the back door. We got to his house and I went to the bathroom to find the first aid kit and grabbed the tweezers. I sat him on the bed and crawled up behind him.

He hissed as I took out piece after piece, and eventually I got all of them out. He took his shirt off and I watched as all the cuts healed in front of me. I kissed the places where the cuts used to be.

I laid my head against his muscled back and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Derek, I'm scared." I whispered.

He placed his hand upon mine,

"I am, too, Maddie. I am, too."


	39. Chapter 39

After Stiles broke out of the mental institution, we found him in Derek's loft. Stiles' dad went in first, taking out handcuffs,

"You want to handcuff me?" I heard Stiles asked,

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others." I heard the handcuffs break, "You're not my son."

The four of us walked in and Allison aimed her tazer at Stiles, firing it. Stiles caught it and ripped the gun away from her, and Derek lunged towards him. Stiles grabbed him and bashed his head onto the metal table before throwing him against a post. I looked at my sister and father before shifting and attacking Stiles.

"Maddie!"

I only got one punch on him before he grabbed my hair and bashed it into the post and throwing me against a wall.

Crawling over to Derek, I heard a gun cock. I looked up and saw my dad aiming a gun at Stiles,

"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." Stilinski begged my dad.

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." Dad replied,

"You're not going to shoot my son." Stilinski growled,

"You said it yourself, Sheriff. That's not your son."

"Put it down. Put it down."

"Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad." Stiles cried.

"Don't listen." Dad said,

"Put it down. Now! Do it! Put it down!" Stilinski yelled, aiming his own gun at my father,

"Pull the trigger. Come on." Stiles urged my dad,

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!"

"Shoot me."

"Put the gun down now!"

"Dad." Allison exclaimed,

"Shoot me!"

"Put the gun down!"

"SHOOT ME!"

"Argent, you put it down!"

I stood up and roared, making everyone stop and turn to me,

"This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." I told them as the room got dark

"Not exactly. I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me." Stiles turned to the window and the Oni appeared, "You're here to protect me."

Stilinski and my dad shot their guns and two appeared behind Derek and I. The Oni unsheathed their guns and we got our claws out. They ran towards us and we began to fight. I heard Derek scream in pain, I felt it in my heart, and I turned to see a cut on his back from the katana. I growled and threw the Oni across the room before they disappeared,

"What happened?" Scott asked as him and Kira entered the loft,

"They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison said,

"And so did Stiles." Stilinski commented.

* * *

"You're a werewolf?"

"Yep." I answered, walking into the house.

"And you didn't tell us?" Allison asked,

"Why? So you could convince me to kill myself?!" I exclaimed, glaring that them.

"Maddie-"

"No! We're werewolf hunters! And you expect me to tell you that I am one?! I couldn't control it and I was scared! Terrified!" I yelled,

"Maddie! Your eyes!" Allison exclaimed.

I looked at the mirror that hung in the hallway and gasped, my eyes glowing.

I was out of control.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before leaving, slamming the door behind me.

I sprinted into the woods, scared. I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I gasped in pain as I watched claws growing out of my fingers. My bones began to crack and move and I screamed.

A roar ripped itself from my throat as my body was filled with white hot pain. Tears slipped down my face as my vision got blurry. Right before everything went black, shoes appeared in front of my face.

"Help."


	40. Chapter 40

_A lot has happened in the past year. Things that really surprised me. I moved towns, met a werewolf, who soon became my boyfriend. I was even turned into a werewolf. And not any werewolf. La Loba I even_ _found out my family was actually full of supernatural hunters_ _. But there was one thing that surprised me the most._

 _My death._

...

The first thing I felt was someone stroking my hair.

"You're okay, Maddie. Everything's okay."

"Derek." I mumbled, "What happened?"

I sat up and looked at him, blankets falling to my hips, and I noticed that I had no clothing on. I quickly grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my chest,

"You turned into a wolf." Derek muttered,

"What?" I asked,

"A wolf. You turned into a wolf."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Yea, I do that sometimes."

"And you didn't think to mention that?" Derek asked,

"Sorry."

He tossed his phone into my lap before standing up and leaving the room. I picked up the phone and stared at the screen. On it was a photo of a wolf. It's dark red fur was raised up and its' face was curled into a snarl. But what scared me the most was its' eyes. Those purple eyes.

My eyes.

...

I walked around town, searching for Lydia. I couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. I was supposed to be with Derek, but he was kinda upset with me at the moment. And I couldn't exactly go home. My family knows my secret, and I'm kinda scared to be around them right now.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered,

"Hello?"

I heard coughing on the other end before Aiden replied, "Maddie, we need help, please."

"Where are you?"

"Coyote den." He mumbled before the line went dead.

I quickly put my phone back into my pocket before sprinting towards the woods. I made my way to the den and found Aiden and Ethan inside, bleeding black blood.

"What happened?!" I asked, sitting between the two,

"Wolfsbane..." Aiden began,

"...Bullets." Ethan finished.

I grabbed Aiden's arm and his bullet wound began to glow. I gasped and pulled back,

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." Aiden answered, "But it felt good."

I placed my hand upon his bullet wound in his chest and the wound began to glow. I hissed in pain and removed my hand, the wound gone. I then turned to Ethan and Aiden came over,

Grabbing his hand, his injuries glowed until it disappeared. I felt woozy and as I stood up, Aiden had to grab me and sit me down.

"Thank you." He said, "You saved me brothers and I."

"Anything for you, Pretty Boy." I whispered.

I then got a text to go to Oak Creek camp, so I left the boys in the den to rest.

...

I met up with Scott, Stiles, Kira, Isaac, and Allison at the gates of the camp.

"We've done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?" Scott said,

"That was a total stranger. This is Lydia." I replied,

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison stated,

"I came to save mine."

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said and I rolled my eyes before punching his arm lightly,

We walked through the gates and saw Kira's mother on the other side with the Oni. Kira, Allison, and I approached her mother while the boys went to get Lydia.

"Kira, turn around and go home. Take your friends with you." Her mother said,

"I can't. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You." Kira responded,

"Call them off." Allison ordered, raising her bow,

"You think you could take him alive? You think you can save him?" Kira's mother questioned,

"What if we can?" Kira asked,

"I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend is gone." Her mother answered,

"Are you sure? Or if Stiles doesn't have to die. Maybe Rhys didn't have to die either?" Kira said, and the Oni raised their swords,

"I see I'm no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury."

Kira's mother let out a small gasp and opened her hand, revealing a fire fly and it turned to smoke,

"Mom,"

"What does that mean?" I asked,

"It means that there's been a change in ownership." We turned and saw 'Stiles' with the Oni, "Now they belong to me."

The Oni raised their swords and I I grew my fangs and claws before roaring.

We all began to fight the Oni. Kira's mom and 'Stiles' hid while the fight took place. I threw the Oni away from me, trying to keep close to my sister. Kira was being a badass by fighting them with a katana. And winning.

"How do we stop them?" I asked Kira's mother as I pushed one away.

"You can't!"

I dodged one of their swords, but fell to my knees. Just before the Oni cut me with the katana, Allison sent an arrow flying into its' chest. It dropped its katana and light burst out of the wound. I stood up and took a few steps backwards, watching the Oni die. I turned to smile at my sister, but I saw an Oni running at her with its sword raised.

"No!" I screamed jumping in front of my sister.

The katana pierced my back and I heard Allison gasp in pain. I followed the path of the katana and saw that it has also pierced Allison's stomach. The Oni took the katan out of our bodies and we fell to the ground. I looked over at my sister, and she looked back at me.

I reached out my hand and she grabbed mine as tears ran down my face,

"I'm sorry." I coughed, blood pouring out of my mouth, "I'm sorry I never told you that I was a werewolf."

"It's okay, Maddie. I understand after what happened to mom." Allison replied,

"I love you." I cried, "I love you so much, Alli."

"I love you, too, Maddie."

"Kinda poetic that we die together, huh?" I smiled, trying to bring some humor in.

Allison let out a small laugh before blood came out of her mouth,

"The weird thing is, it doesn't hurt."

"Do you think we'll see mom?" I asked,

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause I have a lot to apologize for." I coughed.

"Do you think dad will be okay?"

"He's strong. He will be." Allison answered,

"But... his whole family is dead. I would break... if I were him." I replied,

"He'll be okay. He always is."

I squeezed Allison's hand before I let out a howl.

"See you... on the other side." I gasped.

"See you, Maddie."

Letting out one last howl, everything went dark.

...

Derek let out a grunt of pain and fell to his knees. His heart hurt... a lot. Hearing a howl in the distance, he made his way to the window of his loft,

"Maddie." He grunted.

"Your mate." Peter stated from behind his nephew.

"What?" Derek asked, turning around,

Peter chuckled, "Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Know what?!" Derek growled, the pain in his heart getting worse.

"Maddison Argent is your mate. Everytime you felt pain when you were alone, that was Maddie. When she's hurt, you feel it. And same with her. You are one. Didn't your mother tell you the stories?"

"That's all I thought they were. Stories." Derek replied,

"Well, they're not, sweet nephew of mine. They're real. And right now, you're mate it hurt. So I suggest you save her from whatever mess she got herself into this time."

...

 _No one wants to die._

 _Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent._

 _It clears out the old to make way for the new._

 _For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one._


End file.
